El Demonio de Venecia
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Venecia, 1752. Decidiendo salir de la miseria, Harry comienza a prostituirse. Sin embargo, Venecia se ve sumergida en el miedo a un peligroso asesino serial, oculto tras el nombre de Diávolo; un demonio completamente atraído hacia un ángel de ojos verdes. El juego de Diávolo ha comenzado. ¿Te atreves a entrar en Él? / Slash. MA 18. AU. *Adaptación*
1. Preambulo

**Preámbulo**

 **.**

La lluvia había cesado, aunque el viento continuaba azotando las nubes. Los rayos y los truenos no tardarían en llegar de nuevo.

Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia otro antes de adentrarse en los suburbios de la Toscana.

Sabía que no era un lugar en el que fuera a pasar desapercibido: su porte y su vestimenta nada tenían que ver con los harapos que solían llevar los borrachos, las prostitutas de la zona y el resto de la plebe que solía habitar las casas en ruinas de aquel barrio.

Las estrechas calles estaban desiertas y oscuras, solo podía oír el sonido de sus propios pasos al pisar los charcos que el agua de lluvia había dejado en un desnivelado suelo. Una ráfaga de aire frío y aroma a humedad lo alcanzó al llegar a la esquina. Su capa no se movió un ápice, el agua había empapado la tela y el peso de la gruesa lana había aumentado sobre sus hombros.

Se detuvo para concentrarse en el silencio, pero este enseguida se rompió. Sonó un chasquido. Sintió cómo sus piernas lo invitaban a acelerar el paso, mientras se cubría con la capa para protegerse del frío.

Se oyó un segundo chasquido, ahora más cerca, podría haberlo producido cualquier animal, mujer, hombre o niño. No le importaba. Giró y se introdujo en una de las ruinas. Entonces lo vio.

Era un hombre de mediana edad y al parecer completamente ebrio. Acomodaba harapos en un saliente de la fachada, resto de un antiguo leñero, a modo de refugio. La tormenta se acercaba, los primeros rayos comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, iluminando por un instante la noche.

.

.

.

Se sentía afortunado por haber encontrado aquel lugar antes que otros. Era un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Los truenos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, se avecinaba una gran tormenta, pero si lograba colocar los trapos con acierto el viento y la lluvia no lo molestarían. Había sido providencial: el antiguo leñero se encontraba sobre un escalón, por lo que tampoco las corrientes de agua que corrían calle abajo cuando llovía con intensidad podrían llegar hasta él.

Tres piedras fueron suficientes para que la tela no ondeara con el viento. Su escondrijo estaba terminado. Aún le sobraban algunos harapos; hizo un ovillo con ellos a modo de almohada y guardó a su inseparable compañera de cristal bajo él. Empezaba a notar el calor en el pequeño habitáculo, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban mojadas. Se dispuso a recostarse al fin y a disfrutar del agradable mareo que le provocaba la bebida. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo se tambaleaba a pesar de estar acostado sobre el piso, produciéndole la leve fatiga previa al sueño inconsciente en el que solía sumergirse cada noche.

Oyó unos pasos y entreabrió los ojos. A través de las improvisadas cortinas pudo apreciar una silueta, alguien venía a arrebatarle su refugio. Se incorporó agarrando su botella, dispuesto a abrirle la cabeza al malnacido que osaba robarle la única cosa de valor que tenía aquella noche. Sin embargo, en un instante de lucidez decidió permanecer inmóvil, y esperar a que el ser que acechaba al otro lado se acercase lo suficiente como para poder partirle el cristal en la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era difícil aun estando borracho; el truco estaba en aguardar a que el otro se aproximase hasta la línea de golpe. Se haría el dormido, siempre lo hacía. Así que se agazapó mientras que, por el rabillo del ojo, veía cómo la silueta de una mano se acercaba a la cortina para apartarla.

La cortina cayó y se dispuso a atacar a su contrincante con la botella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya no estaba en el interior del leñero, había oído el sonido del cristal romperse cerca de él. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Notó su nariz sangrando sobre un charco de barro y, a continuación, algo que le apretaba el cuello con fuerza lo obligaba a ascender. Sintió el viento golpear su cara, pero no podía respirar, se asfixiaba, mientras sus pies colgaban en el aire. Quizá todo eso fuera una pesadilla, quizá todo fueran alucinaciones provocadas por la bebida, pero su verdugo y los dolores que le provocaba parecían reales. Vio ante él una silueta y la luz de un rayo le permitió distinguir cómo aquella bestia sacaba un garfio metálico de debajo de su capa. Ya no podía respirar. Abrió la boca, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir un grito cuando el garfio se clavó entre sus costillas.

.

.

.

─El cuerpo aún basculaba colgado de la viga. Lo miré convulsionar y contorsionarse durante los leves instantes que duró su agonía. Llovía de nuevo, las gotas caían sobre mi frente, frías, constantes. Busqué mi sombrero, que había caído no muy lejos del cadáver, y me lo coloqué antes de salir de aquella mugrienta casa sin tejado. Por suerte para mí, la calle continuaba vacía. Comencé a andar con rapidez, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que había hecho. Tendría mucho tiempo por delante para recordarlo. Fue la primera vez que lo hice. Ni siquiera sé quién era, solo guardo el recuerdo de aquella imagen: su cuerpo colgado de la viga, oscilando, mientras sangre y vísceras caían al suelo. No fue el más hermoso de mis asesinatos ni con el que más disfruté, solo fue el primero.

Aquel día cambió mi vida y me hizo conocer quién soy en realidad.

Alguien que goza con el sufrimiento y la tortura. Me siento atraído por la sangre, el mal y la muerte. Yo soy un Diávolo.

¿Quieres enterarte del resto de mi historia? Yo mismo te la contaré tal como la viví, aunque no lo haré solo.

Envidio tu posición, me gustaría estar en tu lugar leyendo esa parte que no conocí.

Vivirás junto a otros las consecuencias que provocaron mis actos durante los meses en los que aterroricé Venecia.

Pero no te confundas. No estás ante la historia que esperas de un asesino sin alma, ni yo soy el Diávolo que crees ver ahora. Pronto lo comprenderás.

* * *

Nota: He leído la historia más maravillosa que podrían encontrar.

Vayan a la segunda entrada del mes de marzo en mi blog (link en la bio) para obtener la versión original de Myriam Millán de esta adaptación. Ciertos detalles se verán alterados y/o descartados para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

Felices lecturas.


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 **.**

La mujer de su hermano entraba por la puerta con su hijo, que apenas tenía treinta días, en brazos.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se estremeció ante la corriente de viento helado que traspasaba el umbral de la puerta. Llevó las rodillas hacia su cuerpo y apretó la espalda contra la pared.

─Tampoco ha vuelto en este barco ─anunció la joven madre entre sollozos─. No sé qué vamos a hacer.

Petunia, su tía, la hermana mayor de su madre, se acercó a la escuálida chica para abrazarla. La siguieron algunos de sus primos. Petunia tenía cuatro hijos, el más pequeño de tan solo dos años.

Sumando al recién nacido que tenía su hermano, eran cinco pequeños que alimentar.

Aquella era la única familia que a Harry le quedaba con vida: Henrique, su hermano; Gina, la mujer de este; Petunia y su infame marido; y cinco niños. Harry, a sus dieciséis años, había sido el más joven de los supervivientes de las enfermedades y el hambre de todos los miembros de la familia Potter.

Hacía cuatro años que sus padres habían muerto, también dos de sus hermanos mayores, salvo Henrique.

Cuando quedó huérfano, Petunia lo acogió en su casa, pensando que a los doce años pronto se casaría con alguna muchacha o muchacho, ya que qué importaba el sexo de la pareja. Pero el resultado no fue así. Cuatro años viviendo en un infierno en los suburbios de Venecia, no le habían dado oportunidad para ninguna otra cosa que no fuera sobrevivir.

Cuando sus padres vivían nunca faltaba la comida en la mesa, ni leña en la chimenea. Pero tras su muerte todo se transformó en frío, hambre y enfermedad. Henrique siempre viajaba en barcos con mercaderes y tardaba meses en regresar.

Vernon, su tío, había probado suerte de comerciante, pero una nula inteligencia y su afición al juego y a la bebida lo habían hecho fracasar en varias ocasiones. Hasta que se hizo cargo del pequeño puesto que los padres de Harry habían ocupado durante años en el mercado. Demasiado vago para trabajar todos los días, para cargar cajas de hortalizas y demasiadas deudas que afrontar en los casinos. Estaban sumidos en la más profunda miseria. Perdieron su casa y la de sus padres y ahora vivían en una ruina, en la que escaseaban las sillas, las mantas y la comida.

Harry salía cada mañana a trabajar con Petunia, iban al mercado en el que todos los antiguos compañeros de sus padres podían darles trabajo a cambio de algo de comida, pero la carga era demasiado pesada. Los cuatro hijos de su tía eran pequeños; el mayor, Dudley, de tan solo once años, ya comenzaba a acompañarlos, pero la mayoría de los días no había trabajo para tres personas. Ahora la cosa pintaba aún peor: Gina y un hijo, una carga más para la ya pesada familia. Henrique llevaba meses sin regresar y Gina, huérfana y sin hermanos vivos, no tenía ningún otro lugar donde acudir.

Harry suspiró, porque había veces que la situación le superaba. Apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas huesudas y exhaló el aire en un intento de calmarse. Tenían la esperanza de que su hermano llegara en aquel gran barco. Era extraño que Henrique no hubiese enviado a nadie a llevarles dinero, como alguna otra vez había hecho. Henrique era la única esperanza para sobrevivir la semana siguiente. Era época de lluvia y no había mercado. Llevaban diez días sin trabajar y, por tanto, sin comida.

Gina lloraba sin consuelo, sabía tan bien como Harry lo que significaba la ausencia de Henrique. Su cuñada era poco mayor que él, sin embargo, su salud no era tan fuerte como la de Harry. Gina siempre estaba enferma, ni siquiera sabían cómo podía haber sobrevivido a su parto, cuando el barrio entero presagiaba que moriría. La miró, la joven estaba pálida y ojerosa, era un esqueleto con piel que a duras penas se movía. Una inútil boca más que alimentar. Pero a Harry no le pesaba mantenerla, sabía que su hermano la amaba con gran devoción y se prometió cuidar de ella y de su pequeño en su ausencia.

Sin embargo, lo de Vernon era otra cosa. No sabía dónde estaba, no aparecía desde el día anterior. Andaría metido en un lío y no querría aparecer por casa. Aunque era raro, esta vez no había venido ninguno de sus acreedores a buscarlo. Solían hacerlo a con frecuencia y llevarlo fuera, junto al árbol, para darle una buena paliza, algo que, sin ninguna duda, merecía. Harry rezaba a menudo porque en alguna de esas palizas lo acabaran matando. Vernon era un ser miserable, tanto con su tía, como con sus hijos y con el propio Harry. Los insultaba y los golpeaba con frecuencia. Su ausencia era una bendición y una calma en aquella ruidosa casa.

Cada noche que no aparecía, Harry solía darlo por muerto y una gran tranquilidad le inundaba. En realidad, el verdadero milagro era que Vernon aún estuviera vivo. Siempre iba borracho, podría caer al mar y ahogarse, o congelarse de frío en las noches que dormía en la calle. Podrían matarlo sus acreedores o podría hacerlo Diávolo, un ser monstruoso que había sembrado el terror en las calles de Venecia.

Diávolo. Nadie lo había visto actuar, porque decían que no dejaba con vida a aquel que lo hacía. La leyenda de Diávolo decía que era un hombre que podía agrandar su cuerpo hasta los tres metros y que sus manos se convertían en garras que cortaban como cuchillas. Porque era eso, cortar, lo que hacía Diávolo con sus víctimas, y abrir sus cuerpos para dejar al descubierto su interior.

Cerró los ojos al culparse por desear aquello a Vernon, pues las víctimas de Diávolo morían lentamente. Dios nunca le perdonaría desearle tan gran mal a ninguna persona, un pecado imperdonable.

Se levantó decidido hacia la ventana. La calle estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, ya era tarde. Si al día siguiente continuaba lloviendo, estarían otro día más sin comer y la enfermedad se los llevaría uno por uno. Así que agarró una bolsa de tela y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Gina y Petunia, que hablaban en susurros, detuvieron su conversación y lo miraron de repente.

─¿Dónde vas? ─le preguntó Petunia.

─A buscar comida ─respondió Harry abriendo la puerta, la corriente de viento helado hizo temblar una de las inestables sillas.

─Es muy tarde, no puedes salir a estas horas.

─Los niños tienen que comer hoy ─suspiró─ y nosotros también.

─No encontrarás nada a estas horas y con este tiempo, solo borrachos, ladrones o…

─Es una noche de Diávolo ─añadió Gina mirando hacia la oscuridad de la calle─. No debes salir.

Al oír aquel nombre, a Harry se le erizó la piel. Observó a Gina, las cuencas de sus ojos hundidas y violáceas hacían presagiar que enfermaría otra vez.

─ Harry, no ─le dijo la joven agarrando su delgado brazo.

Pero Gina no era un fuerte obstáculo entre la calle y él, así que la apartó y echó a correr.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petunia tenía razón, no encontraba nada ni a nadie y el tiempo pasaba. Lo había intentado en algunas casas de conocidos de sus padres, pero no la habían ayudado. Era una época difícil para todos, los barcos se retrasaban con las tormentas y el mercado no funcionaba los días de lluvia.

Buscaba al tendero, un antiguo buen amigo de su padre que había tenido cierta suerte y consiguió un negocio local cerca del mercado. Una tienda en un antiguo establo, que reformó y convirtió en una casa de dos plantas, y en cuya parte trasera montó una enorme tienda en la que vendía embutidos, hortalizas, trigo, pan y otros alimentos. De tan solo pensarlo le salivaban los labios.

Un negocio que no se veía afectado por el temporal y al que, al contrario que al resto, la ausencia de mercado le beneficiaba, ya que aumentaba sus ventas.

Cruzó la calle esquivando los charcos mientras se sujetaba el empapado chal sobre los hombros. Esperaba al menos que la pulmonía que podía acarrearle aquella locura le permitiera llevar comida a su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« _Las noches de Diávolo_ » llamaban a aquellos anocheceres lluviosos y fríos. El viento azotaba las lascas rotas de madera de las casas más viejas y ni los perros transitaban por la calle. Desde que su leyenda se había hecho famosa, las personas intentaban salir lo menos posible en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera los pobres buscaban comida entre la basura a aquellas horas.

El agua rebotaba sobre su sombrero y la capa de gruesa lana se había calado haciéndola pesada, como cada noche que salía a hacerlo otra vez.

Se detuvo acechando en la oscuridad, esperando al osado que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Peter tenía ya cerrada la tienda a aquellas horas. Harry rodeó la casa hasta la entrada de la vivienda del comerciante. Llamó y el hombre no se demoró en atenderla.

─ Harry, ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí? ─preguntó el hombre preocupado─. Pasa, deprisa.

Harry accedió a la casa y enseguida notó el calor del fuego, lo que le hizo sentir todavía más la humedad de su ropa. La casa de Peter tenía todas las comodidades, aun sin ser lujosa: una chimenea con una gran llama, sillones junto a ella, y abundante comida, sin ninguna duda.

─Vas a enfermar, niño ─le dijo el hombre─. Acércate al fuego. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir?

Harry lo miró y, sin necesidad de dar una explicación, el hombre lo entendió enseguida.

─Sécate ─le dijo ofreciéndole un paño─. Veré qué puedo hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter salió por la puerta que comunicaba su salón con la tienda. Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó las verdaderas circunstancias que tenían que soportar los Potter. Muchas familias habían caído en la ruina con las epidemias, muchos padres de familia habían muerto dejando a sus descendientes en la miseria, pero poco a poco se habían ido recuperando. Los Potter no tuvieron esa suerte, llevaban mucho tiempo sumidos en la desgracia y la cosa pintaba cada vez peor. En parte, Harry culpaba a Vernon, al propio Henrique, que en vez de viajar debió haberse quedado junto a ellos e intentar sacar adelante el negocio. Negocio que Vernon nunca le habría dejado levantar. No, Henrique no tenía la culpa.

─ Harry ─la voz de Peter lo sacó de sus pensamientos─, ven.

El joven acudió a la llamada del hombre y accedió a la tienda, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse hacia tan abundante mercancía. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado tanto al fuego mientras esperaba, que su cara ahora ardía ruborizada. Sintió aún más frío que cuando llegó.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una mesa de madera en la que Peter había colocado varias piezas de pan, queso, embutido, legumbres y algunas hortalizas. El fluido de su boca aumentó considerablemente al pensar en lo que podían hacer con todo eso. Sin ninguna duda, dos o tres días de comida si sabían administrarla. Dos días que dormirían con el estómago lleno, como hacía ya semanas que no lo hacían.

Se llevó la mano a la sien, a punto de llorar de la alegría. Ni el trabajo de su tía y él de una semana podía pagar aquello.

─Pero… ─ Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

─Es suficiente para tres días ¿verdad? ─le dijo Peter ─. La lluvia no va a cesar.

Peter tenía razón, pero le debían demasiado dinero, no era posible que le ofreciera todo aquello sin ninguna garantía de pago y no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni muebles, ni casa, ni animales. Ya no les quedaba nada.

─No puedo pagarte todo esto ─le respondió el joven.

Peter se acercó a él. Harry cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que le debía a Peter; ni trabajando durante toda la primavera podría pagarle los adelantos que le había dado, si Henrique no lo liberaba de la deuda antes. Eso contando con que Henrique trajera el suficiente dinero para pagar y dejarles ahorros hasta el próximo viaje.

La ausencia de Henrique aumentaba aún más su angustia. Se sentía completamente solo, con cinco pequeños, un tío inútil, una cuñada enferma y una tía que, por mucho que hiciese, cuatro manos no eran suficientes para llevar tal carga.

Peter lo observaba, conocía la vida de Harry desde su niñez. No entendía por qué no se había casado ya y había abandonado a su familia. Con ellos nunca saldría de la miseria, a pesar de ser un joven que luchaba cada día.

Lo miró con interés, muchos jóvenes lo habían pretendido en el mercado. Detrás de aquellos harapos y de la suciedad de su piel podría estar el joven más hermoso de Venecia. Harry tenía la cara más dulce que podía imaginar, con una nariz pequeñita y con unas mejillas prominentes, aunque en los últimos años se habían hundido a causa del hambre. Su pelo, siempre enredado, caía por sus hombros, de un tono negro como el carbón. Sus ojos, que tenían casi el mismo color de una gema esmeralda, eran enormes y observadores. Y sus labios eran el anhelo de todos los jóvenes del mercado que él había rechazado. ¿Qué hacía que Harry no abandonara a su desgraciada familia? Quizá se había echado sobre la espalda una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Quizás fuera eso.

Peter se acercó aún más hacia el joven, hasta que el farol que portaba le dejó ver las prominentes ojeras azuladas de sus ojos, que lo hacían parecer varios años más viejo.

El joven, dudoso, abrió la bolsa de tela sobre la mesa, dispuesto a guardar los alimentos.

Sin embargo, Peter lo detuvo. Harry lo miró contrariado.

─Tendrás que pagar por esto y por todas las deudas que tienes conmigo ─dijo. Harry no entendía nada, se sentía confundido, avergonzado.

─Pero yo no tengo…

El hombre lo cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

─Lo pagarás ─le dijo y su expresión de buen hombre cambió─. Y lo harás ahora o no te llevarás nada.

Harry abrió la boca para gritar cuando Peter colocó una mano sobre su entrepierna, pero ningún grito salió de su garganta. Quedó inmovilizado, aunque sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Acaba de comprender lo que aquel hombre, aparentemente gentil y bondadoso, trataba de proponerle o imponerle. Quiso salir corriendo de allí, gritarle, insultarlo, pero continuaba paralizado. Cerró los ojos y recordó a toda su familia. ¿Tenía elección? Quizás sí, podría ir a mendigar a la otra parte del barrio, todavía más lejos. Quizás allí lo atendiera alguien.

Apartó la mano de Peter, mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. Dios no le perdonaría si lo hacía, ni sus padres, ni su hermano tampoco. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la tienda, deslizó el cerrojo, la abrió y salió a la calle. Llovía con intensidad, pero echó a correr al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Corría para alejarse de aquella situación, de aquel hombre ruin. « _No puedo hacerlo_ », decía su interior, mientras sus ojos buscaban algún lugar al que acudir. « _No puedo hacerlo_ », aun a sabiendas de que quizás alguno de sus pequeños moriría.

Tras una hora deambulando sin que nadie lo ayudara, decidió volver a casa, completamente aterrorizado, completamente entumecido y sin comida.

Su tía no pareció sorprenderse cuando lo vio con las manos vacías.

─Ahora enfermarás y no servirás para nada. ─Fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Vernon.

« _Está vivo aún_ ». Harry notó la decepción que acostumbraba a sentir cada vez que reaparecía. Vernon estaba tumbado en el suelo, ocupando todo el fuego de la chimenea con su cuerpo. Al menos aquella noche el inútil había conseguido leña para hacerlo. Aunque la diminuta chimenea no era suficiente para calentar la casa.

Harry se acercó hacia el rincón donde solía dormir, entre trozos de mantas y harapos, bajo la mirada contrariada de su tía. Quizá Petunia en el fondo había albergado la esperanza de que Harry trajese algo para cenar. El interior de Harry se convirtió en una tempestad de contradicciones.

Sintió los harapos moverse. Era Lily, la hija mayor de Petunia, de nueve años. Tenía ese nombre en honor a la hermana fallecida de Harry. Se sentó a su lado. Lily lo miró y le hizo una mueca, mientras de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño trozo de pan.

─Toma ─le susurró la niña.

─¿De dónde has sacado esto? ─le preguntó Harry.

La niña sonrió, mientras de su otro bolsillo sacaba un pequeño pañuelo, con el que había envuelto unas pequeñas porciones de queso y chorizo.

─Guárdalo para cuando se duerma ─le dijo Lily mirando de reojo a su padre. Harry negó con la cabeza.

─Dáselo a tus hermanos ─ le pidió él.

Pero la chica movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

─A ellos les di algo ayer ─respondió─, pero ya no recuerdo la última vez que te vi comer a ti.

Y tenía razón, Harry era el que menos comía de toda la familia. Ni siquiera en aquel momento podía hacerlo, con algunos de los más pequeños llorando de hambre.

─¿Pero de dónde has sacado esto? ─le volvió a preguntar escondiendo la comida tras su espalda.

─Lo robé ─le respondió la niña.

─No puedes hacer eso, si te cogen…

─O eso o moriremos todos. Es muy difícil que me pillen.

Harry llamó a sus sobrinos con un siseo, mientras Lily se apartaba y se acurrucaba a unos metros de él.

Los pequeños enseguida se agolparon a su alrededor.

─No arméis alboroto ─les advirtió, mientras vigilaba que los ojos de Vernon estuvieran cerrados.

Pero repartir el pan, el queso y el chorizo entre cuatro fue más que complicado. Los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre las migajas antes de que hiciera el reparto y comenzaron las voces y los golpes entre ellos.

Se oyó un grito de hombre.

─¿Qué tenéis ahí? ─preguntó levantándose del suelo con rapidez.

─Nada ─respondió Harry escondiendo la comida.

─Lo he visto ─gritó Vernon ─. Dijiste que no traías nada. Me has mentido.

Lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo levantarse. Enseguida vio en el suelo los trozos de pan y de queso y chorizo.

─¡Me has mentido! ─gritó aún más fuerte y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara.

Los cuatro niños se arrojaron sobre la comida, pero su padre enseguida los echó a patadas de allí. Los ojos de Vernon llameaban de ira.

─No vuelvas a mentirme ─lo amenazó mientras la lanzaba contra la pared entre los llantos de los niños. Harry cayó al suelo y desde allí observó cómo Vernon se metió toda la comida en la boca de una vez. Aun masticando, seguía gritando.

─La próxima vez que me mientas, la próxima vez que me escondas comida, te daré una paliza.

Y Harry no dudaba de que lo haría, ya lo había apaleado fuera junto al árbol alguna vez.

─¿Hay más comida? ─Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Petunia.

─No tenemos nada ─respondió atemorizada.

Pero Vernon no la creyó, y se dirigió hacia la alacena pateándola. El mueble viejo y carcomido se inclinó hacia un lado, dejando caer algunos platos que se rompieron en el suelo.

─Si veo que me escondéis la comida, si encuentro comida en esta casa ─gritaba─, la haré arder con todos vosotros dentro, inútiles.

Agarró a Petunia por el recogido del pelo, y acercó su cara a la de ella.

─¡Os mataré a todos!

Salió a la calle hecho una furia y ni siquiera cerró la puerta. Los llantos de los niños comenzaron en cuanto su silueta se desvaneció entre la oscuridad.

Harry observaba a Petunia, que recogía los trozos de barro de los platos rotos del suelo y volvía a colocar la alacena usando un trozo de madera podrida que situó bajo sus patas. Petunia nunca decía nada, nunca hacía nada contra Vernon, ni cuando la golpeaba a ella ni a sus hijos. No podía entender cómo no lo había abandonado. No tenía dudas de que entre los dos podrían echarlo a palos de allí. Vernon no era ni alto ni fuerte y siempre estaba borracho. Pero Petunia se negaba a hacerlo.

Harry miró su rincón, sus niños se habían encargado de lamer todas las migas que se habían caído al suelo. Se levantó y se envolvió en su chal aún mojado. Podía iniciar una discusión con su tía sobre cómo echar a Vernon para siempre, pero sabía que era algo inútil. Se dirigió hacia la pared decidido, hacia la única posesión que conservaban de sus padres, un crucifijo de madera que había pertenecido a su madre.

« _Padre, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer o envíame a los infiernos. No tengo elección_ ».

* * *

Nota: Vayan a la segunda entrada del mes de marzo en mi blog (link en la bio) para obtener la versión original de Myriam Millán de esta adaptación. Ciertos detalles se verán alterados y/o descartados para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios respecto a la lectura, y recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra.

Felices lecturas.


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 **.**

Peter abrió la puerta enseguida, parecía satisfecho con el regreso de Harry.

─Después de esto no te deberemos nada ─dijo el joven y entró en la casa sin apenas mirarlo.

El hombre asintió.

Llevó a Harry a lugar de la casa que tenía pocos muebles; una cama, una estantería, y una mesa. Peter le indicó que se desvistiera. Harry por un momento estuvo a punto de negarse y salir, sin embargo recordar la mirada de sus niños, sus escuálidos cuerpos, fue suficiente para hacerle obedecer. Se quitó sus harapientas ropas, y zapatos, y esperó instrucciones de Peter. No quería mirarlo, no quería ni imaginarlo. Su mente se desconectó de la realidad, su cuerpo moviéndose automáticamente.

Peter comenzó a tocarlo, sus manos vagando por su pecho, rozando sus pezones, y vagando hacia la mota de cabello oscuro que coronaba su pene. Peter lo tomó, y comenzó a masturbarle, en tanto su otra mano serpenteaba por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus nalgas y meter los dedos entre ellas, rozando su ano. Harry tragó. Le fue difícil sentirse excitado, pero podía sentir muy bien la erección de Peter contra él, rozando su vientre. Peter le hizo acostarse, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. A Harry se le escapó un jadeo en cuanto el tendero rodeó su pene con su boca, su cuerpo entonces reaccionando al estímulo. Sabía que estaba avergonzado, pero era algo que no podía evitar, menos ahora que él mismo aceptó estar en esa desagradable situación.

Para cuando Peter profanó su entrada, Harry solo pudo estar consciente de un fuerte dolor y de que eso solo lo hacía por ellos. Por sus niños, por Gina y su bebé, por Petunia, por sacarlos adelante.

Porque sobrevivieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que no había sido día de mercado, el olor a pescado podrido parecía estar adherido a aquel suelo. Acababa de matar, una vez más, pero no se sentía con ganas de volver a casa todavía. Pronto pasaría la época de lluvia y no podría cazar en lugares tan transitados, se tendría que conformar con las estrechas y oscuras calles venecianas. Aún quedaba noche suficiente para encontrar a alguien más.

Salió a una calle más abierta. La urbe se acababa antes de dar paso a los suburbios del barrio Caravaggio. Víctimas fáciles, pobreza, enfermedad, miseria por cada rincón. Prefería girar y dirigirse hacia el otro lado. Prostitutas y borrachos, que no solían poner apenas impedimento a su muerte, tampoco era lo que buscaba aquella noche. Oyó un ruido y se escondió en un callejón. Alguien se acercaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia había cesado y volvía apresurado a casa.

La bolsa pesaba más de lo que esperaba, pero el peso de su precio cargaba aún más sobre su espalda. El hambre se había transformado en fatiga. Su ano punzaba a cada paso, el dolor más repugnante y por el interior de sus muslos helados resbalaba un fluido espeso de desagradable textura. Se encorvó para vomitar, pero su estómago estaba completamente vacío y solo logró escupir una especie de saliva amarga.

No podía cuestionarse más si su acción había sido correcta, era cuestión de vida o enfermedad de los suyos, o al menos pensar en ello era lo único que le permitía respirar.

Siguió andando un poco más y giró hacia su izquierda para atajar a través de una estrecha calle que la llevaría hasta los suburbios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se oyó el sonido inconfundible de un borracho cuyo estómago no puede tragar más vino. Agarró con fuerza el garfio bajo su capa y se escondió en un hueco de la pared, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto su víctima se acercara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se detuvo frente a la estrecha calle. Un ruido le hizo dudar si debía adentrarse o no en ella, mientras una sensación extraña le erizó el vello. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro. Podría haber sido tan solo un gato callejero, pero no quiso aventurarse. Salió corriendo calle abajo espantado. No se podía arriesgar a que ningún indeseable le quitara la bolsa que tanto dolor y culpa le estaba costando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─Estaba convencido de que mataría a la primera persona que entrara en el callejón, pero entonces vi a Harry. Aquel joven harapiento y sucio hizo que se desvaneciera el infierno bajo mis pies y, por un instante, dejé de ser ese monstruo al que llamaban Diávolo.

* * *

 _Continuará_...


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

 **.**

Estaban todos dormidos cuando llegó a casa. Por suerte, Vernon no había regresado.

Hizo el menor ruido posible, aún había algo de fuego, el suficiente para poder poner la olla con agua. Colocó en ella algunas verduras, alubias y alguna porción de embutido. Mientras esperaba a que hirviera, se dispuso a poner la mesa, aunque dudaba de que tuvieran platos suficientes para todos. No recordaba la última vez que comieron un guiso.

Su estómago rugió de hambre en cuanto de la olla de barro comenzó a salir vapor, el aroma era exquisito. Dio un pequeño bocado a una de las barras de pan, pero su estómago no tuvo suficiente y repitió varias veces.

El agua empezó a hervir y el dulce olor inundó la casa. Petunia se despertó.

─¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? ─dijo sorprendida mientras contemplaba todo lo que Harry guardaba en la alacena.

─Me lo ha dado Peter ─respondió Harry sin mirarla.

─Pero ya le debemos demasiado dinero ─añadió Petunia angustiada─. Ni siquiera Henrique podrá liberarnos de la deuda.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

─No hay ninguna deuda. ─Y su tono de voz mostró vergüenza. Petunia lo miró con tanto asombro como desconfianza.

─Pero…

─Conoce nuestra situación ─intentó explicar Harry.

─La conoce desde hace meses y nunca nos ha ayudado… de esta manera.

Uno de los niños despertó y con un gran grito de alegría hizo que el resto de niños fueran incorporándose. Miraban la olla que hervía en el fuego de la chimenea restregándose los ojos.

Lily fue el primero en lanzarse sobre las barras de pan. Harry rio y sus ojos brillaron de la alegría. La carga de la vergüenza se disipó por unos instantes.

Petunia apartó la olla del fuego y llenó los platos. Los niños devoraron las alubias ayudándose con el pan.

─Comed despacio ─les advirtió Harry ─. O al final vomitaréis.

Gina fue la última en poder incorporarse y llegar a la mesa. Harry le tenía ya el plato preparado. La joven ni siquiera preguntó, le tendió al pequeño bebé para que Harry lo sujetara, mientras ella engullía las alubias.

Harry los contempló por un momento. La imagen le transmitió una satisfacción que nunca había experimentado. Bajó la cabeza, no había sido un regalo de Peter. Abrió la boca al recordar y cerró los ojos. Durante los breves instantes que duró el pago, él solo había visto la mesa de madera de la tienda.

« _Fueron unos instantes_ », por suerte solo unos instantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petunia me mira con desconfianza. Intuye que no he hecho algo bueno, quizás está segura de ello. Lo sabe, aunque no creo que sea capaz de preguntármelo directamente. Si Vernon se enterara de la verdad, me mataría de una paliza, o quizás lo hiciera Henrique. En realidad, en algunos momentos me da igual lo que piensen o vayan a hacerme. Cuando veo la mesa llena de comida, el dolor y la vergüenza se alejan y el precio no me parece tan alto. Unos instantes, por tres días de comida, no es un precio caro. Y ya Dios me habrá condenado al infierno. Si las lluvias continúan, volveré a hacerlo.

* * *

 **Nota** : Algunos capítulos son cortos, así que en esos casos, subiré de a dos. Dejen algún comentario para saber si les está gustando tanto como a mí me gustó.

Vayan a la segunda entrada del mes de marzo en mi blog (link en la bio) para obtener la versión original de Myriam Millán de esta adaptación. Ciertos detalles se verán alterados y/o descartados para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra.

Felices lecturas.


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

 **.**

El dux Tobías Snape permanecía con la mirada perdida, ausente de la conversación del resto de hombres presentes en la sala. Era una de las sesiones del Consejo de los Diez, el órgano con más poder de Venecia. Tobías sabía que su presencia era una mera formalidad y que no tenía ni voz ni voto contra aquellos diez hombres. Como tampoco los tenían los seis signorias que había detrás de él.

Los diez debatían algo sobre lo que Tobías no tenía ni el más mínimo interés. Uno de ellos se puso en pie y el gesto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró al caballero, que llevaba el uniforme del Consejo, la toga roja con la banda negra que colgaba de su hombro. Al parecer había llegado la hora en la que le permitían intervenir o más bien sugerir sobre algún tema.

─Diávolo ha vuelto a matar esta noche ─comenzó el dux─. ¿Qué piensa hacer el Consejo respecto a él?

Los miembros del Consejo se miraron unos a otros. El dux enseguida se dio cuenta de que Diávolo era un tema sobre el que el Consejo ya habría debatido en privado.

─Nada ─respondió el hombre.

El dux frunció el ceño, no entendía la postura de los diez.

─¿Nada? Lleva meses matando, es un peligro para los ciudadanos venecianos.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

─Estamos trabajando a fondo en otros asuntos más importantes ─contestó el hombre─. Nuestros espías están ya muy cerca de llegar hasta el origen de los organizadores de la sublevación de los barnabotti y muchos mercaderes se están uniendo a ellos. Diávolo no es una amenaza para Venecia, ese ser solo mata a mendigos, borrachos y prostitutas. Limpia las calles de escoria. No es ninguna amenaza para el negocio, ni para el Carnaval, y aún menos para nuestros visitantes extranjeros.

El dux sabía que no había nada más que añadir, las decisiones de los diez eran firmes y ningún otro poder en Venecia podía contradecirlos. Asintió, aunque con disconformidad.

* * *

 _Continuará_...


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

 **.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Harry había traído la comida, que ya no solía faltar en la casa. El joven, un día sí y otro no, volvía al anochecer con una bolsa llena de alimentos que Peter le preparaba generosamente. Aquel día no llovía y Petunia había ido a trabajar al mercado con Harry, un día como cualquier otro, en el que ganaron algo de dinero. Un día completo de trabajo por la cantidad justa para comer aquella noche. Harry sabía que no hacía falta comida en casa.

─Lily necesita zapatos ─le sugirió a su tía.

Zapatos. No recordaba la última vez que fue al zapatero. Ambos se dirigieron hacia una caseta. En su interior, tres jóvenes aprendices ayudaban a un hombre a coser tela y piel.

─Debéis tener mucho cuidado en este punto, de él depende que la suela no se doble, ¿veis?

El hombre alzó la vista en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos. Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos cuando vieron a Harry. Petunia frunció el ceño ante el descaro de los chicos. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la extraña reacción que su despeinado y harapiento sobrino solía producía en los hombres.

Harry oía la conversación de Petunia con el zapatero. Él se separó de ellos para observar los zapatos expuestos por la caseta, desde los más elegantes y caros hasta los más humildes, incluso zapatos para el Carnaval.

« _Carnaval_ », una palabra vetada para los habitantes de los suburbios. Recordaba de niño cómo su madre lo llevaba con su máscara a las plazuelas de Venecia, en las que todo el mundo cantaba y bailaba. Guardaba muchos borrosos recuerdos del Carnaval, una torre humana altísima, un gigante, animales. Y disfraces, disfraces verdaderamente sorprendentes, máscaras de cristal y flores, trajes que brillaban en la noche. La ciudad de las máscaras no era la ciudad que él conocía ahora. Todo aquello parecía muy lejano, a pesar de tenerlo solo a unos pasos.

Se detuvo en los zapatos más pequeños. Pensó en sus niños, Lily era la más necesitada, ya que estaba todo el día en la calle con los pies en el húmedo suelo, con el consiguiente peligro de enfermar o de herirse, y ambas cosas podían significar la muerte. El resto de los niños tenían zapatos viejos y agujereados, pero pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa o en los alrededores. Se miró los pies, sus zapatos también estaban rotos, como los de Petunia y los de Gina. Estaban sumidos en una desgracia tan grande y tenían tantas necesidades, que por mucho que intentaran salir adelante, solo conseguirían menos miseria.

Petunia había acabado de comprar. Harry se colocó a su lado para marcharse. Tenía prisa, aquella noche tocaba ir a casa de Peter y no quería hacerlo muy tarde, desde la noche del callejón temía salir en la oscuridad. Ambos se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

 **Nota** : Sé que estos dos capítulos no son suficientes, pero es lo máximo que puedo traerles hoy. Como algunos sabrán, hoy fue el día del estreno mundial de la nueva adaptación live-action de Disney de " _La Bella y La Bestia_ ", así que, como gran fan de la historia que soy, no iba a faltar a mi sala de cine más cercana. Chicos, la película fue **_increíble_** , lo más hermoso que he visto. Si la ven, les pido que no vayan a verla como si esperasen que fuera fiel a la versión original. Esta brilla con luz propia, y rinde más un homenaje a ese clásico de 1991. En verdad, vale muchísimo la pena.

Vayan a mi blog (link en la bio) para obtener la versión original de Myriam Millán de esta adaptación. Ciertos detalles se verán alterados y/o descartados para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra.

Felices lecturas.


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

 **.**

Ambas víctimas colgaban de los barrotes de la verja, casi como parte de la ornamentación de la fachada. No era su costumbre asesinar en un barrio acomodado, pero al fin se había decido a hacerlo cerca de la vivienda de uno de los tres inquisidores del Consejo de los Diez. Había sido un atrevimiento por su parte, una provocación que le había llevado al éxtasis, que se sumaba al placer que le proporcionaba el matar.

No siempre colgaba a sus víctimas, era un riesgo que a veces añadía a sus hazañas, puesto que al colgarlos perdía unos instantes en los que se arriesgaba a ser descubierto. Pero esta vez necesitaba hacerlo así. Ya de antemano había trazado un macabro cuadro en su mente que necesitaba recrear. Un cuadro que quería que vieran las personas que acostumbraban a pasar por aquella transitada calle. Personas influyentes de Venecia se estremecerían al contemplarlas, esos que se creían libres de la sentencia de Diávolo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─Di unos cuantos pasos atrás, porque no solía tener mucho tiempo para deleitarme con las imágenes de mis asesinatos. Los contemplé allí colgados, a él y a ella, con sus trajes caros y elegantes, rajados desde el pecho hasta el ombligo. La herida dejaba ver piel, vísceras y sangre del interior de sus cuerpos. A pesar de llevar una vida muy diferente a los que había matado con anterioridad, la imagen final no era muy distinta. Entonces comprendí que no importaba todo lo que uno poseyera en este mundo, la marcha al infierno se hacía de la misma forma. La humildad o la prepotencia en los ojos de mis víctimas se desvanecían en el momento en el que hundía el garfio en su carne. Sin embargo, yo sentía algo que no había sentido con otras muertes: poder, el poder de hacer desaparecer a esos que se creían intocables.

Los inquisidores, el Consejo de los Diez, pensaban que yo no era peligroso, que tan solo era un asesino de mendigos, de personas que no aportaban nada a la sociedad de Venecia. Pero ellos no conocían al auténtico monstruo que empezaba a despertarse en mi interior: el verdadero Diávolo.

No tenía dudas de que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría el auténtico terror en la ciudad y eso me hacía impacientarme por volverlo a hacer.

 _Vosotros, hombres y mujeres ricos y poderosos, tampoco estaréis libres de mi infierno_.

Me acerqué a la pareja y coloqué la nota en el paladar del caballero. La humedad de su lengua, amoratada por el ahogamiento, humedeció el papel, lo que me aseguraba que no caería al suelo y se perdería entre la basura. Necesitaba que I signore della notte y los inquisidores lo leyeran. Porque, a partir de aquel momento, ninguno de ellos estaba libre del infierno.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

 **.**

No acostumbraba a ir tan tarde a casa de Peter pero, al haber sido un día de mercado, por mucho que había querido apresurarse no había podido llegar antes.

La puerta estaba tan solo a unos metros de él cuando se detuvo.

Solía ir cada dos noches. Había comprobado antes de partir que su alacena estaba completamente llena de comida. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardarían en acabarla, porque cada vez sus estómagos asimilaban mejor el alimento y comían más cantidad. Pero no era comida lo que necesitaban ahora.

Observaba la puerta de Peter con la mirada perdida. La caseta del zapatero le había hecho ver realmente todas aquellas cosas de las que carecía su familia. Subió los dos peldaños que llevaban hacia la puerta y Peter abrió antes que él llamara.

─Harry, pensé que hoy ya no vendrías ─le dijo.

El joven lo miró, pero no lograba ver su cara, su mente divagaba hacia otros pensamientos.

─Harry, ¿ocurre algo? ─Peter se extrañó de su comportamiento.

Harry dio un paso al frente y pudo ver la mesa de madera con los nuevos alimentos que el tendero le había preparado. Ya no le provocaban el ansia de las semanas anteriores, quizás se había acostumbrado a ellos.

Peter le hizo un gesto para que entrara y él lo siguió, pero al llegar al umbral se detuvo y puso una mano en el marco de la puerta, sin perder de vista la mesa. Entonces miró a Peter.

─No necesito comida ─dijo casi respondiéndose a sí mismo, mientras daba un paso atrás─. No la necesito.

─Pero ¿qué te pasa hoy? ─ Peter no daba crédito a la reacción del joven e intentó sujetarlo por el hombro.

Harry le apartó la mano.

─No necesito nada que pueda encontrar aquí ─le respondió con firmeza. Se colocó una mano en la sien.

«¡Qué imbécil he sido! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?». Miró al hombre de nuevo.

─¿Tu familia ya no tiene hambre? Era comida lo que pedías.

Harry se dio la vuelta.

─Esto no nos sacará de la miseria ─le contestó.

─¡Harry! ─lo llamó Peter furioso─. ¡Vuelve!

Él se giró hacia Peter.

─No necesito comida ─dijo al fin con su actitud de siempre, como si al fin hubiese vuelto en sí─. Necesito dinero, mucho más del que tú puedas pagarme.

Peter frunció el ceño.

─Si te vas, no volveré a darte nada más.

Harry no le respondió y se alejó de la casa y del repulsivo tendero, en dirección a una calle central. Una calle más transitada, con peculiares negocios nocturnos en los que solía encontrarse Vernon. Casas de juego para gente pobre, prostitutas enfermas y borrachos en los callejones.

No iba tan decidido como parecía, realmente estaba muerto de miedo. Por un lado, temía cruzarse con Vernon y que le diera una paliza, por el otro, temía a los indeseables que solían frecuentar aquellos lugares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Voy a ir al infierno de todas formas. Soy puto, el precio no importa.

Esta calle está más iluminada, pero huele extraño: demasiado humo, olor a vómito, orina y licores. El callejón de los prostitutos no anda lejos de aquí.

Hay muchas personas en la calle y me miran extrañadas. Pensarán que soy un mendigo, y no están muy lejos de la verdad.

Me acaban de decir algo vergonzoso y he tenido que esquivar lo que me han lanzado desde la puerta de uno de los casinos. Esto es peor de lo que suponía, pero ya estoy cerca del callejón, ahora no puedo volverme atrás. En realidad, he llegado más lejos de lo que esperaba, pensaba que en cuanto fuera consciente de lo que iba a hacer, correría aterrorizado hacia casa, pero no ha sido así. Estoy decidido, aunque en el temblor de mis piernas noto el verdadero miedo que siento.

Con Peter era fácil. Era secreto, a escondidas. Ahora estoy en la calle, a la vista de todo el mundo. Quizás mañana alguien se lo cuente a Petunia, pero me da igual. Mi tía ya imagina por qué nuestra alacena está llena. No hace preguntas ni lanza acusaciones, no le importa de dónde viene el alimento de sus hijos. Yo iré al infierno, yo avergoncé a los Potter, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Creo que este es el lugar. Me acabo de detener en la esquina, frente a un grupo de mujeres y hombres jóvenes que me miran con curiosidad y desconfianza. Tengo que entrar antes de que me echen a patadas. No es desconocido para el resto la rivalidad en esta profesión. Con esto no contaba: soy chico hostil en este lugar.

Me cruzo con un chico que lleva el pene casi al aire debido a un taparrabos y me quedo petrificado. Yo no sería capaz de pasear de ese modo. Si esa es la forma, lo tengo muy difícil.

Encuentro un hueco vacío. Se tiene que notar mucho que soy nuevo, no paro de mirar a un lado, a otro, al suelo. Se ve a la legua que estoy completamente avergonzado y aterrorizado. El suelo está húmedo, pero no llueve, son solo las inapreciables gotas que caen de la bruma.

Bajo la vista en cuanto oigo voces acercarse, aunque lo intento, no puedo evitarlo. Una sombra aparece a unos metros de mí. Permanece inmóvil, me observa. Por la silueta deduzco que es un hombre. Creo que acabo de encontrar a mi primer cliente.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

 **.**

El inquisidor Black se había llevado las manos a la cabeza cuando fue informado de los nombres de las últimas víctimas de Diávolo. El matrimonio Caccini era muy conocido en la ciudad. Él era mercader, un burgués con gran habilidad para hacer negocios. Ella, descendiente de una de las familias nobles con más trascendencia de la República. Al parecer Diávolo estaba ampliando sus horizontes y eso no era bueno. El Consejo tendría que reunirse aquella misma tarde para decidir qué hacer.

Sirius, su hijo, hombre de su plena confianza, se acercó a él. Era el encargado de revisar las bocca di leone, los numerosos buzones en los que alguien podía denunciar de forma anónima.

─En las bocca di leone no hay nada ─anunció─, pero se ha encontrado esto en la boca de Caccini.

El joven le tendió un pequeño papel. El inquisidor lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

─«Vosotros, hombres y mujeres ricos y poderosos, tampoco estaréis libres de mi infierno». ─Las palabras provocaron un gran revuelo entre los presentes.

Black miró a su hijo─. Hay que reunir al Consejo.

* * *

 **Nota** : Hoy les traigo tres capítulos. Volví a ver la película de "La Bella y La Bestia" así que, en verdad, ando de buenas. Chicos y chicas, es una entera maravilla (ya pueden ver mi absoluto fangirleo).

Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra. Ciertos detalles se verán alterados y/o descartados para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

Felices lecturas.

 **Nota 2** : Chicos y chicas, en verdad les pido que **comenten**. Agradezco a _la única persona_ que hasta ahora lo ha hecho, pero **_sus comentarios ayudan_** a que esta historia se mantenga. Es un espacio para que den su opinión al respecto de cada capítulo o de la historia; por favor, úsenlo.


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry fue por primera vez al callejón. Ya no era época de frío, con la primavera llegaban los días de sol, que alternaban con algunos de tormenta. Pero los días de lluvia ya no eran una amenaza para los Potter.

La situación de Harry y los suyos había cambiado y era menos trágica. Ahora los niños tenían zapatos y ropa con la que vestirse, en casa había algún colchón en el que dormir y Gina podía tomar medicinas, con lo cual su delicada salud había mejorado y, aunque aún recaía de cuando en cuando, ya no temían por su vida.

Henrique continuaba sin dar señales de vida, pero ya la única preocupación que tenían por él era el temor de desconocer si estaba vivo o muerto. Por lo demás, la alacena estaba llena de alimentos y no tenían más deudas que las contraídas por Vernon, que ahora, por supuesto, podía jugar y emborracharse más que antes.

Nunca le dio una sola moneda a su tío, pero sabía que él las robaba del lugar en el que Petunia guardaba el dinero. Su tía nunca le había dicho nada de que su marido se llevaba el dinero, solía mentirle y le contaba que se lo había gastado en esto o lo otro. Pero Harry sabía la verdad y en realidad no le importaba que Vernon se gastara parte de su dinero, pues pensaba que aumentar sus excesos era una forma de acortar sus días de vida. Y no había nada que Harry deseara más que la muerte de Vernon.

Tanto Vernon, como Gina y Petunia conocían de dónde procedía el dinero que Harry traía cada amanecer. Pero ninguno de ellos hacía preguntas sobre las noches que Harry pasaba fuera.

.

.

.

Acabo de llegar al callejón, mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Es jueves, hay un señor que suele venir los jueves a primera hora.

Es extraño que hoy esté la calle vacía. Las putas y los putos suelen andar por aquí desde la tarde, yo soy el único que no llego hasta que no anochece, quizás también porque soy el único que tiene que esconderse de la mirada de vecinos decentes. Aunque nadie diría que soy puto cuando voy por la calle, porque acostumbro a llevar camisas abotonadas hasta el cuello. Los putos de aquí suelen llevar escote y en muchas ocasiones un pecho o pene fuera. También el color de sus ropas suele ser llamativo, nada que ver con los marrones y grises que yo visto, envuelto en mi capa negra. Capa que utilizo para regresar a casa cuando me acompaña la luz del amanecer de Venecia.

Es realmente extraña la soledad de la calle hoy, no me gusta estar aquí solo. No es que el resto de mujeres y hombres me dan compañía, en absoluto, ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra, tan solo cuando quieren echarme hacia otro lado. Pero en los últimos dos días el número de chicos ha aumentado. Ya no son días de Carnaval y al parecer el negocio se vuelve a centrar en la zona. Al principio, al ver más competencia pensé que tendría que compartir los clientes y ganaría menos, pero a día de hoy mis clientes me buscan solo a mí.

Oigo voces. Han llegado al fin y eso me tranquiliza, no consigo acostumbrarme a la soledad y a la oscuridad de este sitio. Me repugna el olor a orina de gato y ratas muertas, como también me repugnan los hombres que suelen venir a buscarme. Todos me recuerdan a Vernon y hacer esto es una pesadilla continua.

Los prostitutos se acercan a mí, tres mujeres y dos hombres, parece que quieren decirme algo. Los conozco a los cinco de verlos a diario. Una de las mujeres lleva una larga falda amarilla y sombrero de copa de hombre.

─¡Eh! ─me grita levantando un bastón. Doy un paso hacia atrás y apoyo mi espalda en la pared.

Los cinco me rodean y empiezo a entender qué quieren de mí. Tengo que salir corriendo de aquí, pero me impiden el paso.

─Ya te hemos dejado el suficiente tiempo en esta calle, pero nos estamos hartando de ti ─me dice la del sombrero. Está demasiado cerca de mi cara, apenas le quedan dientes enteros y el hedor de su boca es repugnante.

─No queremos que sigas por aquí ─añade otra y me empuja. Una de ellas me sujeta para que no huya.

─Tú tienes muchos clientes a diario y a veces nosotros ninguno ─me dice, me escupe y me pisa el pie.

─Eso no pasaba antes. ─Creo que eso lo ha dicho la del bastón, porque acabo de recibir un golpe. Iba dirigido hacia mi cara, pero he logrado poner el brazo.

La empujo e intento escapar, pero son cinco y yo no tengo nada que hacer contra ellos. Dejo caer la capa al suelo o quizás me lo han quitado, no lo sé. Mis piernas apenas me responden, pesan muchísimo y parecen inestables. Tengo miedo y el miedo me impide actuar.

Sé que en la pared que está a mi espalda hay un hueco por el que suelen entrar y salir gatos. Acostumbro a usar ese hueco para esconder el dinero antes del siguiente cliente, soy delgado, puedo esconderme en él. Es profundo, no sé hacia donde lleva, pero al parecer es algún tipo de comercio abandonado.

Doy un paso a mi izquierda para aproximarme al agujero, me empujan de nuevo, lo que me permite acercarme aún más.

─No queremos volver a verte por aquí ─me grita uno de los chicos con voz ronca y en la penumbra puedo ver la silueta de un cuchillo.

Al fin llego hasta el agujero. Puedo sentirlo tras mis rodillas, pero no me permitirán escaparme. Y para hacerlo tengo que tirarme al suelo, allí me patearán, incluso me matarán.

El segundo golpe de bastón llega, esta vez en la cabeza, el dolor es insoportable. Me vuelven a golpear desde el otro lado y caigo al suelo. Recibo multitud de golpes, puñetazos y patadas, apenas me dejan levantar la cabeza para poder comprobar si estoy muy lejos del agujero en la pared, pero parece que no. El suelo está lleno de barro y con cada patada me salpica en los ojos, casi no puedo ver. Me cubro la cara como puedo, tengo la manga llena de sangre, no sé si es sangre de mi nariz o de mi boca, quizás del golpe de la cabeza.

Recibo una gran patada en un costado y aprovecho el momento para arrastrarme hacia el interior del agujero. Tengo que ser rápido, me aferro a una madera en el interior, los hombres tiran de mis piernas para sacarme, pataleo todo lo deprisa que puedo para que me suelten, pero no puedo contra la fuerza de cinco, están consiguiendo sacarme fuera.

Se ha oído un golpe y a continuación otro. Gritan y me sueltan, huyen despavoridos o no pueden huir. Pero yo ya estoy completamente dentro y gateo lo más rápido que puedo en la oscuridad. Algo pasa fuera, piden auxilio. Siento cómo algunos gritos se ahogan y otros se alejan, hasta que puedo oír claramente a lo lejos a una de las mujeres chillar.

─¡Diávolo está aquí! ─Todo mi vello se acaba de erizar y mi miedo se multiplica. Nadie escapa de Diávolo y yo estaba con medio cuerpo fuera cuando él llegó. Me ha visto escabullirme y vendrá a por mí. Intento recordar qué fue lo último que vi cuando los cinco tiraban de mis piernas hacia fuera. Vi mi zapato en el suelo, nada más, sombras y oí fuertes golpes. Ya no escucho nada. Sigo adentrándome en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Hay muchos gatos, el olor es insoportable. Debo de andar con cuidado, en la oscuridad pueden atacarme. Veo al fondo una salida en otra pared, pero dudo si debo salir. Diávolo está aquí. Tanteo con una mano en busca de algún punto de apoyo. No sé si es un mueble o una pared, pero apoyo mi espalda. Estoy completamente dolorido. Es la nariz la que me sangra. Me duele la cabeza, la espalda…

Comienzo a ser consciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir y el pánico invade mi cuerpo. Si ellos no hubiesen estado allí, si Diávolo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, yo ya estaría muerto.

Si no hubiese tenido medio cuerpo en el interior del agujero, posiblemente estaría muerto. Si hubiese podido huir de ellos, estaría muerto. Madre mía. No sé por qué Dios ha decidido favorecerme con los pecados que cometo día tras día. Cierro los ojos mientras busco entre mi ropa una pequeña cruz de madera que perteneció a mi madre. Siento que no debo de salir de allí. Si Diávolo es tan grande como dicen, no podrá entrar sin romper la pared. Desconozco si hay alguna puerta, quizás sí, el hueco que está frente a mí parece una puerta. De todos modos, es una construcción de madera fácil de derrumbar.

Mi mano temblorosa al fin ha encontrado la cruz. Cierro los ojos. Jamás he tenido tanto miedo como hoy.

─Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos ─rezo─, aléjalo de mí.

Nunca he dejado de rezar, a pesar de saber que ya estaba vetado en el reino de Dios, nunca he dejado de rezar.

─Padre nuestro por favor, aléjalo de mí.

Se hace el silencio, solo interrumpido por los sonidos felinos de los habitantes de aquella maloliente ruina. Hay muchos trozos de madera en el suelo. Quizás es algún comercio que había ardido. Son muy comunes los incendios en Venecia.

El tiempo pasa despacio, miro el hueco en la puerta con ganas de salir corriendo, pero sé que debo permanecer aquí. Vuelvo a rezar.

.

.

.

—Aquellos cinco putos iban a matar a un ángel. Enloquecí por completo. Muy pocas veces en mi vida he matado con tanta ira. Supongo que fue porque era la primera vez que mataba por una razón, lo cual me convertía en un asesino diferente. Lo comprobé en cuanto terminé de quitarles la vida. Era como si otro Diávolo se hubiese apoderado de mí. Yo mismo no reconocía a mis víctimas, había demasiado desorden, demasiada masacre.

Decidí colgarlos, aunque no dispusiera de mucho tiempo. Tenía que dejar mi firma de alguna manera. No tenía cuerda suficiente para los cinco y los colgué a todos juntos.

¿Mi mayor dolor en ese momento? Pensar en cierto joven al otro lado de la pared, entre ratas y excrementos, muerto de miedo. Hubiese entregado mi alma, si es que la tengo, por borrar la pesadilla que le tocó vivir aquella noche a Harry.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

 **.**

La calle estaba llena de curiosos. Sirius había sido nombrado por el Consejo de los Diez jefe de un grupo especial dentro de I signore della notte, los que guardaban la seguridad de Venecia. Principalmente estaba destinado a velar por la seguridad de la nobleza, pero el grupo de Sirius se dedicaba exclusivamente a perseguir a Diávolo. No eran muchos hombres, ya había advertido al Consejo que necesitaría más, porque al dividirlos entre el norte y el sur de Venecia a ambos lados del Canal, quedaban apenas un par de hombres para cada barrio, a veces solo uno. Y Diávolo se movía bien entre las sombras. Ya no se limitaba a una zona, ya daba igual que fuera San Marco, Castello o Santa Croca. En cualquier barrio de Venecia podía aparecer una víctima de Diávolo.

Aquella última noche, como tantas otras, tampoco parecía haber testigos, y le extrañaba, ya que esta vez una de las víctimas había tratado de huir gritando hasta que él la atrapó.

Los contempló balanceándose. Eran cinco, tres mujeres y dos hombres, al parecer prostitutos, colgados con una única soga que atrapaba los cinco cuellos. ¿Qué fuerza descomunal tenía aquel demonio para lograr levantar el peso de cinco cuerpos moribundos?

Alguien tocó su hombro y se giró. Le agradaba ver una cara conocida entre aquella plebe de harapientos.

─¡Albus! ─lo saludó─. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

─Estoy pensando qué puedo hacer con este edificio en ruinas, no hace mucho que lo adquirí y tengo algunas ideas de negocio.

Sirius miró hacia el edificio a la derecha del callejón. Había ardido hacía algún tiempo y ya solo quedaba en pie la planta baja. El joven asintió con la cabeza.

─¿Diávolo? ─preguntó Albus elevando su mirada. Ya descolgaban a las víctimas. Tan solo pudo ver la parte superior de algunas cabezas de mujer.

─Cinco ─le explicó Sirius─, de una vez.

Albus arqueó las cejas.

─Parece que Diávolo se supera en cada hazaña ─bromeó Albus─. Daréis con él o con ellos. Es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Quieres tomar algo para desayunar?

─No gracias ─rechazó Sirius─, tengo que reunirme con mi padre en unas horas.

Albus bajó la cabeza en señal de cortés despido y continuó su camino. Rodeó a la multitud hasta llegar al otro lado del edificio, por el cual se accedía a su interior.

Sacó la oxidada llave y la introdujo en la cerradura de la vieja puerta. Se fijó en el mal estado en general de la fachada. « _¿Quién me mandaría a hacer negocios borracho?_ ». En realidad no sabía qué hacer con aquel montón de madera podrida y bisagras oxidadas, en un barrio en el que el negocio no daba demasiado beneficio. La puerta estaba atrancada y tuvo que patearla para que se abriera.

Se oyó el maullar de los gatos y pudo ver a algunos huir despavoridos. El interior era aún peor de lo que esperaba, el olor era insoportable y llegaba hasta a marear. Dio un paso hacia dentro, la luz entraba a través de la puerta y de los boquetes del techo. Pero no era suficiente para ver el interior, aunque intuía que no había mucho que ver. Tendría que echar el edificio abajo y volver a erigirlo. Dinero mal invertido, sin ninguna duda. Quien se lo vendió se quitó un gran peso de encima.

Dio un paso atrás para salir de aquel lugar inmundo y entonces vio algo moverse junto a una de las paredes, demasiado grande para ser un animal.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad para dejar entrar la luz. El joven se tapó la cara con las manos.

─¿Señorito? ─lo llamó─. ¿Está bien?

El joven no respondió. Albus se acercó lentamente en silencio, no estaba lejos de la puerta y enseguida estuvo frente a él. Se apartó de la línea de la luz, para que la alumbrara a él.

Su ropa estaba manchada de barro, su pelo despeinado y las mangas de su camisa salpicadas de sangre. Notó cómo el cuerpo del chico temblaba.

─¿Se encuentra bien? ─volvió a preguntar.

El joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos llenos de terror. Entonces Albus pudo ver su cara. Lo habían golpeado con dureza, tenía arañazos, una pequeña brecha cerca de la frente y restos de sangre seca en los orificios de su nariz.

─No ha sido una noche fácil, ¿verdad? ─le dijo al inclinarse junto a él.

El joven continuaba sin decir una palabra. Albus sonrió. Era muy joven, no era raro ver prostitutos jóvenes en zonas humildes, los hombres no hacían distinción de sexo para satisfacer su propio placer, e incluso había algunas mujeres de alcurnia que se atrevían a buscar los servicios. Las propias familias solían prostituir a sus hijos de doce o trece años en esos barrios. Era hermoso, no una belleza llamativa en un primer momento, sin embargo, había algo en el rostro del joven que hacía difícil imaginarlo como una ramera cualquiera de la calle. La sonrisa de Albus se amplió.

─¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─preguntó. El joven al fin habló.

─Harry ─respondió y al oír su nombre y su voz, Albus estuvo seguro que la idea que se le acababa de pasar por la mente era más que viable.

─Mi nombre es Albus ─se presentó él─. Acompáñame, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

.

.

.

Me pongo en pie y tengo que subir un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Va vestido de forma elegante, es un hombre muy mayor, sin ninguna duda. Sin embargo, no me habla con el desprecio con el que acostumbran a hacerlo las personas adineradas a los que son como yo.

Se adelanta a mí y lo sigo. No sé a dónde me lleva, pero estoy demasiado cansado para pensar, para preguntar. Me duelen las rodillas, he permanecido toda la noche acurrucado con la espalda en la pared, apenas puedo andar. Aún me dura el miedo, el pánico parece estar en el interior de mis venas, porque a cada paso mi cuerpo tiembla de forma más evidente.

Salgo a la calle y la luz me molesta en los ojos. Veo que el anciano le hace una señal a alguien y oigo el sonido de cascos de caballo. Necesito huir de este lugar, mi mente no deja de oír una y otra vez los sonidos que escuché por la noche, desde la voz de los putos que me golpearon, hasta los sonidos del propio Diávolo. Los gritos, la agonía, la cuerda y, al rato, los alaridos de quienes los habían descubierto.

Albus me abre la puerta del carruaje y al levantar la pierna para subir me doy cuenta de que no tengo zapatos. Se debieron perder en el callejón, cuando los cinco tiraron de mis piernas y de mis pies para impedir que escapara. Me giro, pero veo que el callejón está lleno de gente. Los zapatos no importan, solo importa salir de allí. Subo al fin y me siento.

Oigo la voz del anciano decir «a _La Serenissima_ ». Apenas puedo reconocer el nombre. Sí, Venecia era _La Serenissima_ , pero ya estábamos en ella. Intento recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre, pero casi no puedo pensar. El carruaje se mueve, coge velocidad.

Miro por la ventana, pero no veo nada. Mi mente divaga recordando y yo intento que se detenga y vuelva al presente, pero se vuelve a ir.

* * *

 **Nota** : Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra (en mi blog. Link en la bio). Esta obra **NO es mía** , solo hago cambios a ciertos detalles para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico, como nombres y escenas, aparte de cosas que yo en lo personal quise ver en la versión original. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

Les pido que **comenten** para que esta historia se mantenga. Es un espacio para que den su opinión al respecto de cada capítulo o de la historia; por favor, úsenlo.

Felices lecturas.


	12. Chapter 11

11

.

Sirius esperó mientras envolvían a las víctimas. No los habían separado, simplemente los descolgaron y los cubrieron. Querían quitar aquella escena de la vista de la multitud cuanto antes.

Cada asesinato de Diávolo dejaba una imagen macabra y desagradable al límite. Pero aquella noche, aparte de aumentar de manera considerable el número de víctimas, la violencia con la que las había matado también era diferente. La estrecha calle estaba llena de manchas de sangre.

Tres mujeres y dos hombres de piel azulada y bocas abiertas, con las cuencas de los ojos hundidas y el iris rojo, dejaban ver sus vísceras a través de innumerables cortes. Diávolo solía hacer un único corte, desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, o hasta que acabara el cuerpo. Siempre de arriba abajo. Pero estos prostitutos estaban rajados de arriba abajo y de lado a lado por varias partes, algunas de las chicas también degolladas. Algo había hecho enfurecer a Diávolo de un modo especial aquella noche.

Entre seis hombres levantaron el bulto que contenía los cinco cuerpos y lo llevaron hacia el carruaje. Sirius les dejó paso, pisó algo con el pie derecho y bajó la vista. Era un zapato de hombre de tela y suela de esparto casi deshecho.

─Mario ─llamó a uno de sus compañeros alzando el zapato─. No quiero que quede nada de ellos aquí.

Lo cogió y se dirigió hacia el carruaje en el que ya se encontraban las cinco víctimas. Destapó la parte de la tela que cubría sus pies.

─¡Sirius! ─gritó─. No es de ninguno de ellos.

Sirius asintió desde donde se encontraba. Mario se dispuso a lanzar el zapato al mismo lugar donde lo había recogido

─Espera. ─Lo detuvo Sirius, que llevaba consigo un segundo zapato a juego, igual de agujereado y descolorido que el anterior─. Aquí tengo el otro.

─Puede ser de cualquiera ─le respondió Mario. Sirius levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

─¿Crees que alguien que usa estos zapatos tiene algún otro par que ponerse? ─preguntó Sirius, pero no obtuvo respuesta─. Nadie va a dejar tirado sus únicos zapatos.

El joven no dejaba de mirar el pequeño y humilde zapato entre sus manos.

─Había un tercer hombre aquí ─afirmó con rotundidad.

─¿No crees que pueda ser de Diávolo? ─inquirió Mario─. Quizás se dejó olvidados los zapatos.

─No. ─Sirius observaba curioso el par─. Diávolo ha asesinado a un par de nobles, y no se ha llevado nada de valor. No es alguien que necesite dinero, dudo que incluso sea alguien que use este tipo de zapatos. Es alguien que pudo huir.

─Es imposible escapar de Diávolo ─añadió Mario incrédulo.

Sirius puso el par de zapatos sobre la tela que cubría a las víctimas.

─El dueño de estos zapatos puede ser el único testigo que ha visto a Diávolo y sigue con vida.

─¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo? ─preguntó Mario─. Si fueran los zapatos de un chico sería muy fácil localizarlo, pero la mayor parte de los muchachos pobres de Venecia tienen unos igual, solo tienes que mirar los pies de la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor.

─No, no lo encontraré, pero tengo que llevar ante el Consejo de los Diez que alguien escapó con vida de las garras del Diávolo de Venecia.

Ambos se subieron a la parte delantera del carruaje.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 12

12

.

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de una gran casa, aunque más bien parecía un pequeño palacio junto al Gran Canal. Albus bajó e invitó a Harry a bajar como si de un noble se tratase.

Harry miró a su alrededor. No recordaba aquel lugar de Venecia. Era como si en unos instantes, que fue lo que pareció durar el viaje, lo hubiesen transportado a un lugar muy lejano, a una ciudad hermosa, llena de edificios emblemáticos, de indescriptible belleza. Una Venecia que desconocía.

Frente a ellos un gran palacete, con una lujosa entrada adornada con flores. A la derecha estaba el Gran Canal y hacia él se dirigió Albus. Harry lo siguió.

Rodearon la fachada por un pequeño camino que bordeaba el Canal. A la derecha pudo ver un pequeño puerto con una gran góndola blanca, lujosamente ornamentada y en cuyo lateral había un nombre escrito con letras doradas, pero Harry no sabía leer. Albus se detuvo ante una puerta marrón y subió los dos peldaños para acceder a ella. Llamó.

Harry no dejaba de observar a su alrededor, maravillosas góndolas navegaban por el Gran Canal. A lo lejos, podían verse las cúpulas y los más altos edificios de Venecia, muy diferente de cómo solían verse desde los suburbios.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer los recibió.

─Vengo a ver a Gellert ─anunció el anciano.

La mujer pareció contrariada y miró a Harry con el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza, entró y los dejó solos de nuevo.

« _Gellert_ ». Harry se preguntó quién podría ser. Apenas empezaba a tomar consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde que la pesadilla que había vivido por la noche lo dejara en un extraño limbo.

No los hizo esperar. Un hombre maduro apareció en el umbral.

Harry abrió la boca, acababa de despertar o eso le pareció, y un nerviosismo extraño le recorrió las piernas.

El hombre llevaba un elegante y ornamentado traje violeta, que contrastaba con el color rubio claro de su pelo, que brillaba con el reflejo del sol, amarrado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran grandes e intimidantes, de un color azul que podía apreciarse desde el lugar en el que se encontraba Harry. Su piel era muy pálida, fina, con pocas arrugas salvo en la comisura de sus ojos, y una cuidada barba que resaltaba aún más su atractivo. El chico nunca en toda su vida había visto un caballero tan impresionante.

Gellert fijó la vista en el joven antes de saludar a Albus. No lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, solo un breve apretón de manos, enfocando su mirada para mirar al hombre.

─Querido Albus ─dijo entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda─, desde que te hiciste cliente de _La Odissea_ no te vemos por aquí.

─Querido Gellert ─respondió él─, me alegra que aun así me recibas.

El hombre los invitó a entrar y Harry siguió silenciosamente a ambos y accedió a un ancho pasillo. Gellert entró por la primera puerta a la izquierda y llegaron a una grandísima cocina. El estómago de Harry rugió con intensidad ante el maravilloso olor.

─Déjanos solos ─pidió a la mujer que los había abierto la puerta la primera vez, que se marchó enseguida.

Gellert miró a Harry aún con más interés ahora.

─No tengo mucho tiempo ─dijo a Albus sin dejar de observar a Harry─. Los niños y yo vamos a salir. ¿Qué quieres?

─Te he traído algo que marcará la diferencia entre _La Odissea_ y tú.

Gellert frunció el ceño y dirigió sus ojos hacia Albus.

─¿Y por qué me lo traes a mí y no a ellos? ─preguntó y Harry pudo deducir en su tono de voz que estaba resentido con el hombre.

─Tengo mis razones por las cuales me fui y te las explicaré en otro momento ─contestó Albus con amabilidad.

El caballero se acercó a Harry, que lo miró con timidez. Gellert olía a cuero y lavanda, un aroma embriagador que lo hacía aún más espectacular de cerca. El joven bajó los ojos de inmediato.

Gellert lo cogió por la barbilla y lo obligó a alzar su rostro.

─¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─le preguntó con firmeza.

─Ha… ─Estaba muy nervioso─. Harry.

─Completo ─ordenó el hombre.

─ Harry James Potter ─consiguió decir el muchacho y Gellert sonrió.

─¿Vienes de los suburbios? ─preguntó y él asintió.

El hombre agarró la tela de la camisa del joven y la estiró hasta dejar ver sus costillas.

─Está demasiado delgado ─protestó─. ¿Sabes leer?

El joven negó.

Gellert le inspeccionó el pelo con las manos. Era áspero, estaba enredado cual nido de pájaros, sucio y tenía restos de parásitos.

─Me costará meses prepararlo, ni siquiera sabe leer ─dijo el hombre y soltó el cabello de inmediato.

Albus sonrió.

─¿Qué vale tu tiempo? ─preguntó.

─No voy a quedarme con él, Albus ─respondió el hombre mientras examinaba las ennegrecidas manos y las sucias uñas de Harry. Por último, desabrochó los primeros botones del pantalón de Harry y se asomó por el borde.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la calle? ─La pregunta no era directa, pero Harry sabía a lo que se refería aquel hombre.

─Unas siete semanas, quizás ocho, desde las lluvias ─se excusó el joven avergonzado.

─¿Estás limpio? ─las preguntas lo incomodaban y lo avergonzaban cada vez más.

─Sí ─respondió. Harry sintió un terrible impulso de salir corriendo de allí.

Miró a Albus con desesperación aun así, este le hizo un gesto indicándole que se calmara.

A Gellert parecía darle igual la humillación que sentía el joven. Y prosiguió inspeccionando su cara.

─Al menos no parece estar enfermo, que ya es algo ─dijo mirando de cerca la nariz de Harry y su evidente hinchazón. Esto lo puso en alerta y enseguida vio una pequeña brecha cerca del nacimiento del pelo. El hombre sonrió─. Eras una competencia seria para el resto, ¿verdad? Putos demasiado viejos o demasiado enfermos, niños llorando porque sus familias los obligan cada noche, o borrachas que después ni siquiera encuentran su dinero. No es fácil la calle. ¿Siete semanas? Has tenido suerte de que tardaran tanto en hacerte esto. ¿Te obligó tu familia a hacerlo?

Harry negó enseguida.

─Mi familia jamás…

─Fue tu voluntad ─lo cortó Gellert─, joven valiente. Ladrones, borrachos, prostitutos, delincuencia y un Diávolo.

Albus sonrió satisfecho.

─¿Viven tus padres? ─preguntó, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

─¿Por quién fue entonces? ¿Hijos, hermanos?

Harry suspiró, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí y nadie le explicaba nada, tan solo preguntas. Recordó a su familia. Sí, había sido por voluntad, por falta de oportunidades. No tenía otra salida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una leve ira inundó su pecho.

─Contesta, ¿tienes familia? ─insistió el hombre.

─Mis padres murieron hace años ─respondió─. Tengo una tía casada con un inútil y tienen cuatro hijos. También tengo un hermano, pero partió hace meses y no regresa. Su mujer siempre está enferma, ni siquiera es capaz de cuidar a su hijo, aún menos de alimentarlo.

A Gellert le brillaron los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió. Se giró hacia Albus.

─No ─le dijo mientras Albus, ignorando la negativa del hombre, sacaba una pequeña bolsa de tela y la lanzaba sobre la mesa. Gellert miró la bolsa de reojo.

─Ni siquiera sé si estaría listo para el próximo Carnaval. Nunca he formado a ningún joven de los suburbios, es demasiado tiempo, demasiado trabajo y sin garantías. No sabe leer ni escribir, tendría que dedicarle muchas horas diarias y ni aun así. Demasiado delgado, demasiado sucio. Llevará meses quitarle el aspecto de… ─Negaba con la cabeza.

Albus frunció el ceño.

─No soy una casa de caridad ─continuó el hombre dirigiéndose directamente a Albus─. Llévalo a _La Odissea_ , yo ofrezco otras cosas.

─Sé lo que ofreces y por eso lo he traído aquí ─le dijo él y tendió su mano hacia la pequeña bolsa de tela.

Harry miraba a uno y a otro, sin entender absolutamente nada.

El hombre al fin se acercó a la mesa e inspeccionó el interior de la bolsa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

─Acéptalo como reserva de la primera noche, la mitad de su precio.

Gellert abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez para tomar aire.

─Y reservaré una noche cada semana durante los primeros seis meses ─continuó el hombre.

Gellert lo miró casi con desconfianza, sin entender por qué hacía aquello. No era la forma de actuar de Albus. Un gran hombre mayor, con una historia detrás que bien podría llenar la nueva literatura o los teatros. Casi estuvo a punto de preguntárselo. Tiempo atrás habían tenido gran confianza, pero hacía unos meses que Albus había dejado de visitar _La Serenissima_ y se había hecho cliente de la competencia, otro palacete mucho más pequeño, al otro lado del Canal. Aquello había desgastado su amistad hasta lo que parecía el abismo.

Tenía que decidirse. Quedarse con el harapiento muchacho y convertirlo en uno de los de Gellert, con todo lo que ello conllevaba, o dejarlo ir. _La Serenissima_ , un prostíbulo con fama en toda Europa desde hacía años, había sufrido la fuerte competencia de _La Odissea_.

Grandes nobles y los hombres más poderosos de Venecia y países cercanos y no tan cercanos, habían dejado allí una parte de ellos y su fortuna. Gellert hacía años había encontrado la forma exacta de conseguir el éxito y había decidido inculcarlo en sus pupilos. Pero su forma era costosa y limitaba el número de muchachos y muchachas a tan solo unos pocos. No fue un impedimento para hacer fortuna. Él tenía a las jóvenes y chicos más deseados de Venecia, sin embargo, la crisis y el empobrecimiento de muchos nobles hizo que descendiera el número de clientes. No muchos tenían la posibilidad de pasar un día o una noche en _La Serenissima_. _La Odissea_ , sin embargo, estaba planteada de otro modo: muchas más chicas y chicos a un precio más asequible. Como Gellert solía decir, una imitación barata de su burdel. Albus había depositado gran cantidad de dinero en la bolsa, una cantidad desorbitada. No tardaría en correr la voz de que había un ocupante más en _La Serenissima_ y él se encargaría de hacer correr la voz de la fortuna que pagaba uno de sus clientes por su reserva. El negocio no estaba en su mejor momento, no tenía mucha elección. Lo había sabido desde que vio en su puerta a Albus con aquel sucio joven. Necesitaba a Albus, no podía dejar escapar aquello.

─Hecho ─aceptó al fin, y cerró el trato sin mirar al anciano.

Albus sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Gellert ni siquiera le dijo adiós, miró a Harry con un interés sorprendente.

Se oyeron risas y voces en el pasillo. Una decena de jóvenes entraron en la cocina. Harry dio unos pasos atrás aún más avergonzado que antes. Los jóvenes ni siquiera repararon en él. El chico los miró asombrado, jamás había visto unos trajes similares, pensaba que solo se usarían trajes así en Carnaval. Olían tan bien como Gellert y eran hermosos, muy hermosos. Harry sintió de nuevo las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, avergonzado de su apariencia, de su suciedad y su mal olor.

─Gellert, ¿qué hacía aquí Dumbledore? ─preguntó una de las chicas y enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia Harry haciendo un mueca de sorpresa.

Gellert sonrió sin responder, esperando a que todos se dieran al fin cuenta de la presencia de Harry. Un chico rubio, con un impresionante traje blanco, se apartó del harapiento con expresión de asco. Harry no levantaba la cabeza, miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, sin saber si debía ya salir de allí o no.

─¿Dumbledore ha vuelto? ─preguntó una joven que acababa de entrar en la cocina. Harry llegó a ver el borde del vestido, de una preciosa tela celeste con encaje blanco debajo. Se giró hacia Harry y comenzó a alejarse de él dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta colocarse junto a los otros, tras Gellert.

─Harry ─lo llamó Gellert─. Levanta la cabeza.

Harry obedeció la orden, aunque no lo hizo de manera muy decidida.

─Chicos ─dijo Gellert─. Volvéis a ser doce.

Se oyeron murmullos.

─Os presento a Harry Potter. ─Alzó la bolsa de tela de Albus─. El cortesano más caro de Venecia.

.

.

.

Solo quiero huir de aquí. Me miran con la boca abierta, mientras inspeccionan cada parte de mi cara, de mi cuerpo, de mi ropa. Estoy sucio, aún más que de costumbre. Huelo a barro, a orina de gato, a excrementos, a ratas muertas. Toda una noche da para eso y para mucho más.

─El cortesano más caro de Venecia. ─Oigo decir a Gellert, no sé si se están riendo de mí. Algunas me miran embobadas, otros con asco. Comienzo a entender por qué el anciano me ha traído a este palacio. Pero me parece tan poco creíble, que no sé si todo esto es un sueño o una broma para humillarme todavía más.

─Venga, se nos hace tarde ─continúa Gellert─. Esperadme en la góndola.

Supongo que se refiere a la gran góndola lujosa que hay fuera. Los veo salir, ellas con sus perfectos peinados, ellos con sus espectaculares trajes, y siento envidia de la gran diferencia que supone un modo de vivir que desconozco.

Es un prostíbulo, son jóvenes que hacen lo mismo que yo, pero a cambio de una vida llena de comodidades. No con las comodidades que yo he conseguido hasta ahora, que se reducen a agua y comida y a algún colchón lleno de pulgas, sino a la vida de un noble, de una gran dama, de un rico mercader.

Se marchan y los oigo murmurar. Me miran de reojo antes de salir y se ríen. Vuelvo a bajar la cabeza avergonzado y solo logro ver las perneras de su fino pantalón y las puntas de sus brillantes zapatos.

Gellert se acerca a mí. No lo veo, pero su olor vuelve a ser intenso.

─Harry ─me llama─. ¿Quieres levantar la cabeza? No voy a poder hacer nada contigo si todo el tiempo miras al suelo.

Sus palabras suenan a reprimenda, algo parecido a cuando suelo regañar a mis niños.

Lo miro a los ojos, que son realmente bonitos de cerca. Apenas tiene arrugas, me pregunto qué edad tendrá, seguro que la de mi padre si aún viviera.

─Ahora vas a comer ─ordena, y el estómago me ruge. Me pone la mano en el hombro─. Le diré a Dita que solo media ración. No quiero que vomites. Ahora bien, quiero que salgas y lleves esto a tu familia. No seas imbécil, no se lo des todo. Si tu tío es lo que intuyo lo robará y no sé cuánto tiempo tardarás en estar listo para ganar dinero.

Lo miro sorprendido al comprobar que me da una bolsa de tela parecida a la de Albus.

─¿Qué es? ─pregunto. Gellert frunce el ceño.

─Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? ─me pregunta y asiento sin mucha convicción. Pone su mano en mi hombro.

─Esta es tu parte del dinero que ha adelantado Albus ─me dice. Niego con la cabeza.

─Pero yo… ─Esto no puede ser verdad.

Me empuja con suavidad en el hombro para que salga al pasillo hasta la puerta. Me indica que mire la góndola. Entorno los ojos. Los chicos ocupan los sillones, salvo uno en el centro que queda libre. Esperan a Gellert.

─¿Los ves? ─me pregunta, pero yo no respondo. Creo que aún no he salido del limbo, o quizás Diávolo realmente me asesinó y estoy muerto, porque desde anoche nada parece tener sentido─. Tú serás uno de ellos.

Aunque no pueda creerlo, me brillan los ojos.

─Dita le dirá al cochero que te lleve a casa ─me dice─. Luego quiero que vuelvas y comas otra vez otra media ración, y que duermas toda la tarde. Esta noche hablaremos. Tenemos mucho trabajo y necesito que pongas todo de tu parte.

Vuelve a levantarme la cara.

─Acostúmbrate a no bajar la vista ─me regaña─. Dile a tu familia dónde estás si quieres, pero no permitimos visitas aquí. Tú podrás visitarlos tantas veces como quieras cuando estés listo. Pero eso sí, solo cuando estés listo y no sé cuándo será eso.

Entiendo lo que intenta decirme y no me apeno en absoluto. Con el dinero de la bolsa mi familia tiene para sobrevivir durante meses, si Vernon no se lo gasta en una noche.

Gellert ya no está a mi lado. Ha entrado y lo oigo hablar con otra mujer. Le pide que prepare la habitación de Oda.

Gellert vuelve a salir y me sonríe. Su expresión ha cambiado por completo desde que Albus se ha marchado. No es el hombre distante y fría que parecía en un primer momento. Algo dentro de mí me dice que mi suerte está a punto de cambiar y tornarse en otro color: el color dorado de _La Serenissima_. Apenas sé lo que es, pero comienzo a adorar ese nombre y al señor de aquel palacete. Lo veo subir a la góndola y colocarse en el centro del mar de colorines de los trajes de los jóvenes.

La góndola comienza a navegar y Gellert dirige su mirada al frente, altivo, orgulloso.

Observo ensimismado cómo la góndola se aleja, es una imagen atrayente, hermosa. ¿Algún día estaré ahí? No puedo creerlo.

Me empiezo a poner nervioso, un nerviosismo parecido al que me causó el Diávolo, pero sin el terror. Soy afortunado, no solo me he salvado de él, sino que me he salvado de mi propia desdichada vida.

Miro la bolsa, ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver a casa a entregarla, pero tengo que hacerlo o morirán de hambre. Un joven entra y me observa.

─Harry ─me llama la mujer desde la cocina. Entro tras el joven.

─Siéntate cielo ─me dice con mucha amabilidad─. Soy Dita.

Dita no posee la elegancia de Gellert, pero es de su misma edad.

─Soy algo así como la madre de _La Serenissima_ , o eso me dicen los niños. ─Me siento─. Él es Neville.

Miro al joven, que se acerca a mirar qué hay en la olla sin prestarme atención.

─A veces te llevará en góndola y otras en coche de caballos ─me explica y el joven me mira extrañado. Tanta amabilidad me empieza a abrumar.

─Neville. ─Dita se dirige al chico─. Él es Harry, el nuevo chico de Gellert.

El joven se sorprende y vuelve a mirarme. Debe de ser algo mayor que yo, su pelo y sus ojos son castaños, y hace unos días que no se afeita. Pero aun así, es un joven pulcro y bastante atractivo.

No deja de observarme de la misma manera que hacían los jóvenes de Gellert. Tengo un plato delante que huele delicioso y una cuchara. Me da vergüenza comer, seguro que pensarán que no tengo educación. Sé que están haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no apartarse de mí.

Apesto, hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta del olor que desprendo. Cojo la cuchara y como. Noto como la baba se me cae. Nunca había probado una comida con tanto sabor y si lo he hecho no lo recuerdo.

Apenas mastico, simplemente trago una y otra vez. No puedo reconocer qué lleva, está demasiado sabroso. El plato se me acaba enseguida.

─Lo siento, hijo ─me dice Dita con afecto─. Gellert no me permite darte más hasta que vuelvas. Su temor es que vomites la comida. No sueles comer estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza.

─Quizás notes molestias en el estómago al principio ─continúa─, pero poco a poco.

El joven se acerca a la puerta.

─Ahora indica a Neville donde están tu casa y tu familia. Él te llevará y te traerá de vuelta. Mientras yo voy a preparar tu dormitorio. Te encantará, porque desde la ventana se ve el Canal.

Sonrío, me fascina la idea.

─Voy a buscar ropa ─continua escudriñándome─, y zapatos.

Me mira los pies y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy descalzo. Me sonrojo, mis pies están ennegrecidos por completo.

─Vamos, ve ─me dice─. Y volved rápido. Hay que bañarlo.

Dita me inspecciona de arriba abajo.

─Hay que bañarlo ─repite.

─Harry. ─Neville me llama. Me gusta su voz, es suave. Los hombres que conozco no suelen tener la voz suave.

Salgo fuera de nuevo y en el paisaje echo en falta la gran góndola blanca. Sigo a Neville hasta la parte de atrás. Un coche de caballos blanco con letras doradas nos espera.

Neville me abre la puerta y tiende su mano para ayudarme a subir. Y como hice en el coche de Albus, subo uno de mis pies descalzos y luego el otro. El joven cierra la puerta del carruaje tras de mí. Me siento e intento que no se me vea a través de la ventana. No quiero despertar la curiosidad de nadie. Un joven vestido de harapos en un lujoso carruaje. Tengo extrañas cosquillas en el estómago y por primera vez tengo ganas de conocer qué ocurrirá con mi vida a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Nota** : Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra (en mi blog. Link en la bio). Esta obra **NO es mía** , solo hago cambios a ciertos detalles para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico, como nombres y escenas, aparte de cosas que yo en lo personal quise ver en la versión original. Esta historia permanecerá un tiempo al aire, luego se verá eliminada.

Les pido que **comenten** para que esta historia se mantenga. Es un espacio para que den su opinión al respecto de cada capítulo o de la historia; por favor, úsenlo.

Felices lecturas.

PD: Solo por aclarar, jeje, Diávolo ya lo había visto antes, así que no es la primera vez que vio a Harry, ¿recordáis?


	14. Chapter 13

13

.

El carruaje volvió a detenerse en _La Serenissima_. Lo primero que Harry hizo al bajar fue dirigir la vista hacia el lugar en el que tendría que estar la góndola. Pero no estaba. Algo que por un lado le alivió, puesto que no quería volver a ver a los jóvenes, y por otro inseguridad, por no tener a Gellert cerca.

La visita a su familia había sido más que breve. En casa solo estaban Gina y algunos de sus primos. Petunia no estaba. Según Gina, en cuanto se supo lo de Diávolo y sus cinco víctimas, como Harry no había vuelto, su tía echó a correr para averiguar si era una de ellas.

 _La Serenissima_ , le repitió hasta tres veces a Gina, y dudaba si sería capaz de recordarlo cuando volviera Petunia. Entregó tan solo una parte del dinero, tal y como le sugirió Gellert, y el resto lo llevaba consigo. No se trajo nada más de su casa, tampoco tenía nada que traerse, solo la cruz de madera que siempre llevaba en algún lugar en contacto con su piel.

Durante el camino había tenido tiempo de pensar, de ser consciente de todo lo había sucedido desde la noche anterior, y aunque el temor al Diávolo aún permanecía en su cuerpo, notaba cómo se marchaba poco a poco.

Dita le tenía otro plato preparado, que Harry devoró enseguida. No había sentido ningún malestar en el estómago, así que parecía que Gellert esta vez se equivocaba. El estómago de Harry, aunque maltratado, era duro.

Dita lo llevó entre pasillos lujosos hasta los baños. El agua soltaba un cálido vapor, los espejos, abundantes en todo el cuarto, comenzaban a empañarse.

El joven se puso delante de uno de ellos y se miró. No solía mirarse en espejos. No había espejos donde él vivía ni en sus alrededores. Tan solo cristales en los que, de cuando en cuando, podía ver su reflejo. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era su cara. Al fin se vio y bajó la vista al momento. Era aún peor de lo que esperaba. La puerta se abrió. Era Gellert, que, poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla, le volvió a levantar la cabeza.

─Mírate ─le dijo colocándose tras su hombro.

Harry obedeció. El contraste de la miseria que desprendía su suciedad y su vestimenta con la colorida y elegante presencia de Gellert, lo avergonzaban aún más.

─Quiero que te mires y recuerdes siempre esta imagen ─le dijo─. Porque del recuerdo de esta imagen depende tu futuro a partir de ahora.

El hombre sonrió mientras se apartaba de él.

─Vete a dormir tras el baño ─le dijo desde la puerta─. Esta noche comenzamos.

Se fue y Harry quedó solo con su imagen, cada vez más borrosa y empañada. Se desprendió de sus ropas, junto a las que dejó la cruz, y se introdujo en la bañera.

Dita entró.

─No saldrá todo la primera vez ─dijo con una pastilla de jabón en una mano.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	15. Chapter 14

14

.

Sirius se estaba retrasando demasiado. El inquisidor Black se impacientaba, necesitaba saber cuáles habían sido las últimas víctimas de Diávolo. Esta vez aquel ser había vuelto a actuar en los suburbios.

Al fin, Sirius atravesó la puerta del despacho.

─Cinco prostitutos ─anunció─, de una sola vez.

─¿Cinco? ─se sorprendió su padre, llevándose la mano a sien─. La fama de ese demonio ha llegado a Florencia, a Francia e incluso a España. Si no lo atrapamos antes del próximo Carnaval no habrá visitantes extranjeros y sabes lo que eso significa para Venecia.

Ambos lo sabían. La economía de la República estaba atravesando dificultades y su mayor negocio en los últimos años habían sido las fiestas, los casinos y la prostitución durante los seis meses de Carnaval.

─¿Qué sabes de los barnabotti? ¿Están ellos detrás de Diávolo?

Los barnabotti, nobles que habían perdido su fortuna y conspiraban en secreto contra la República veneciana. Ya hacía tiempo que Orion lo había sugerido en el Consejo de los Diez. Diávolo no era un delincuente común, era un verdadero demonio que había sembrado el terror en Venecia, atentaba contra cualquier ciudadano, sin importarle la posición, y ahora estaba haciendo tambalear la economía de la República, puesto que toda Europa sabía que un Diávolo rondaba por las calles de Venecia.

─Mis espías no tienen constancia de que los barnabotti estén detrás de él ─respondió Sirius.

El joven se sentó frente a su padre.

─Esta vez ha sido diferente ─confesó.

Orion inclinó su espalda hacia delante y puso toda su atención en las palabras de su hijo.

─He visto cada víctima de Diávolo desde aquel primer desdichado borracho que mató en los suburbios y esta vez ha sido distinto.

─¿Por el número de víctimas?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

─Diávolo sigue una especie de modelo. No es el único asesino de Venecia, pero sé distinguir un asesinato suyo en cuanto lo veo.

─¿Crees que no ha sido él? ─preguntó Orion con interés.

─Una de las víctimas gritó pidiendo auxilio, varios testigos lograron escuchar la palabra Diávolo. Y es cierto que los colgó como suele hacer con el resto de personas a las que mata. Sin embargo, no lo ha hecho con la pulcritud que lo hizo las veces anteriores.

Guardó silencio un instante.

─Esta vez ha descargado una gran furia sobre ellos ─concluyó el joven.

─Cinco son demasiadas víctimas, lo sorprendente es que ninguno de ellos lograra escapar.

Sirius arqueó las cejas y puso una bolsa de tela sobre la mesa.

─Uno de ellos lo intentó, pero logró atraparlo, había sangre a mitad de la calle, lejos de donde aparecieron. Pero…

Abrió la bolsa.

─Cerca de los cadáveres encontré esto.

Sirius colocó los humildes y rotos zapatos sobre la mesa del inquisidor.

─No es de ninguno de los dos putos ─dijo a su padre. Orion cogió uno de ellos. Estaba gastado y agujereado.

─¿Piensas que alguno logró escapar? ─preguntó.

─Existe la posibilidad ─respondió el joven.

─Diávolo no suele dejar a nadie con vida, sería el primer testigo… ¿Has revisado las Bocca di leone?

─Sí, pero alguien que lleva esos zapatos seguramente ni siquiera sepa escribir.

Orion expulsó aire por la nariz. Si era cierto que al fin alguien había escapado de las garras de Diávolo era más que interesante, porque aquel ser jamás solía perdonar la vida a nadie que se cruzara en su camino.

Sirius se levantó para marcharse. Cogió con cuidado el zapato de las manos de su padre y lo volvió a guardar.

─¿Piensas buscar al dueño del zapato? ─preguntó el inquisidor.

─Estos zapatos pueden ser de cualquiera ─respondió Sirius ─. La mayoría de los chicos de los suburbios llevan unos iguales.

─¿Dónde los llevas entonces? ─se extrañó Orion.

─Son la prueba de que alguien ha sobrevivido a Diávolo. ─Sirius se alejó hasta la puerta.

─¿Qué harás? ¿Volver a vigilar los suburbios? ─La situación era desesperante, Diávolo podría volver a matar en cualquier lugar.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

─No volverá por allí en un tiempo ─respondió el joven─. Ha matado a cinco prostitutos hambrientos, ahora irá a por alguien con poder.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

 **.**

Dita le abrió la habitación y dejó caer la llave sobre la palma de su mano.

─Ahora descansa ─le dijo─. Cierra las ventanas y cubre los cristales con las cortinas. Parecerá de noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acabo de entrar en el que será mi dormitorio a partir de ahora. Es amplio y está limpio. Es silencioso, un silencio al que no estoy acostumbrado.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana entornada. Una leve brisa entra y me anima a que salga a mirar.

No es una ventana como a las que estoy habituado, sino dos puertas de cristal que llevan a una estrecha terraza. Puedo salir y ver el Gran Canal. Dita tenía razón, la vista es preciosa.

Cierro las puertas, pero no quiero cubrir los cristales. Las cortinas son gruesas, suaves, de un color verde claro. La tela es tan hermosa que podría utilizarse para hacer un vestido o un traje. Frente al balcón hay un armario. Me acerco a él y lo abro, pero aún está vacío. A mi izquierda, próximo a la puerta, hay un mueble con muchos cajones pequeños y una silla, supongo que debe ser un escritorio. No puedo evitar abrirlos y cerrarlos todos. Siempre me han llamado la atención estos muebles con tantos pequeños cajones. En uno de ellos encuentro una llave dorada. De niño me encantaba jugar con las llaves de los cofres o puertas que había en casa.

Intento levantar la pequeña mesa de escritorio y veo que se eleva. Este mueble puede cerrarse, y sí, aquí tiene una cerradura. No puedo evitarlo, introduzco la llave y la giro. Lo dejo cerrado.

Junto a la cama hay una pequeña mesa, todo en este cuarto es de madera pintada de marfil y tiene una fina decoración del color verde claro de las cortinas. Allí, en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, hay un cajón. Guardo la llave.

A mi izquierda hay un gran espejo ovalado, un tocador y otra silla. Me doy cuenta de que la silla está tapizada con la misma tela de las cortinas. El tocador también tiene cajones pequeños, uno a cada lado. Los abro también. Todo está vacío en esta habitación.

Doy un paso atrás, pero está la cama. Es tan grande que hasta en una habitación enorme ocupa gran espacio. Tiene cuatro barrotes, uno en cada esquina, y de ellos cuelgan otras cortinas, mucho más finas que las de la ventana.

Gellert me ha pedido que duerma hasta la noche y Dita me ha preparado agua caliente y le ha echado unas hierbas. Me ha obligado a beberla, dice que es para que duerma mejor.

Estoy cansado, pero demasiado nervioso para dormir.

Voy a sentarme en la cama, pero alcanzo a ver algo sobre ella y me incorporo de momento. No sé cómo no la había visto antes. Su color rojo contrasta en este mar de marfil y verde. El único elemento que no hace juego con la habitación.

Es un capullo de rosa roja del tamaño de un puño. La cojo, parece hecha de tela de terciopelo, pero su olor me dice que es de verdad. Su tallo está suave, alguien le ha quitado todas las púas. Nunca había visto una rosa tan grande como esta.

Aspiro su olor. No sé si habrá sido un detalle de Dita o del propio Gellert. Destapo la cama y me tumbo. El colchón es tan blando que no sé si voy a ser capaz de dormir sobre él. Coloco la rosa junto a mí. No puedo dejar de mirarla mientras mis párpados se cierran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─Estaba completamente seguro de que, mientras Harry estuviera en _La Serenissima_ , Gellert lo sabría proteger de un mundo lleno de arpías, de ladrones, de hombres aprovechados, de la corrupción de los poderosos y de mí, un Diávolo.

* * *

 **Nota** : Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra. Esta obra **NO es mía** , solo hago cambios a ciertos detalles para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico, como nombres y escenas, aparte de cosas que yo en lo personal quise ver en la versión original. Les pido que **comenten** para que esta historia se mantenga.

Lamento la tardanza, pero no me estuve sintiendo bien. Por ahora...,

Felices lecturas.


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

 **.**

Gellert entró en la habitación para despertarlo. Harry se incorporó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor sorprendido, y comprobó que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no había sido un sueño. Se frotó los ojos.

─Debes de ir acostumbrándote a tus nuevos horarios ─dijo Gellert, que ahora vestía aún más elegante que aquella mañana─. Es hora de trabajar. ¡Vamos!

Harry se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo, mientras el hombre le tendía un traje color marfil.

─Tengo que pedirle a Dita que te suba más ropa ─añadió mirando el armario vacío y sonrió─. Dentro de unos meses no tendrás donde colgar tus ropajes. Los clientes suelen ser muy atentos con los niños.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

─Pero tú no entiendes nada ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ─Gellert no obtuvo respuesta, salvo la mirada incrédula del joven.

El hombre se acercó al chico.

─Olvida todo lo que hiciste en las calles, ser prostituto en _La Serenissima_ es diferente. Si consigues poner a tus pies a los hombres más poderosos, tendrás a Venecia en tus manos. ─Gellert sonrió─. Conozco esa expresión, tú no ansias el poder de Venecia, ni quiera sabes qué haces aquí. Los chicos que vienen aquí lo suelen hacer porque saben lo que pueden conseguir conmigo, todos los días vienen varios jóvenes a mi puerta pidiendo ser uno de los doce. Pero tú no has venido, a ti te trajeron. Hace tiempo conocí a alguien como tú. No deseaba poder, ni dinero, ni trajes, ni joyas. Solo huir de lo que había conocido hasta entonces.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Harry.

─¿Y qué pasó con esa persona? ─preguntó. Gellert sonrió.

─Pues que alguien que no desea ningún privilegio no se puede comprar, pero eso lo entenderás más adelante. Vamos abajo.

Harry lo siguió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta la cocina. Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Algunos jóvenes entraban a coger algún alimento mientras corrían pasillo abajo.

Llevaban los vestidos y trajes más lujosos que su cabeza pudiera imaginar, joyas grandes que brillaban con la luz de la lámpara. Las chicas estaban muy maquilladas, mucho más que durante la mañana, y sus peinados eran también muy diferentes, en algunas ondas que caían por sus espaldas y plumas u otros adornos que centelleaban con tanta intensidad como sus largos pendientes, en otros coletas o simplemente dejaban caer sus mechones sueltos.

Los trajes eran bastante más descubiertos y con escotes más generosos que durante el día en las mujeres, sus talles parecían más estrechos. Eran los mismos jóvenes, sin ninguna duda. Pero había algo diferente a lo que había visto aquella mañana.

─En _La Serenissima_ ─le explicó Gellert─, el día comienza cuando se va el sol.

Lo llevó hasta una sala, donde tres mujeres peinaban a las últimas muchachas que quedaban. Gellert las miraba orgulloso.

─Quien viene a _La Serenissima_ sabe qué va a encontrar ─añadió el caballero─: exquisitez, elegancia y belleza. Hay competencia, _La Odissea_ últimamente se está llevando a la mayoría de nuestros clientes. Ofrecen precios más bajos, casas de juegos y más de treinta mujeres y hombres. Pero la mayoría de ellos no tienen nivel. Manteneros es caro, instruiros mucho más. No acepto mediocridad. Quien no esté a la altura, se marcha de _La Serenissima_. No me es tan fácil encontrar jóvenes para mí. No he podido encontrar al que me faltaba en más de un año.

─¿Tendré que irme? ─respondió Harry angustiado. Gellert rio.

─Tranquilo, niño. ─Le puso la mano en el hombro─. Han pagado la mitad de tu debut y es mucho más de lo que nadie pagará hoy por ninguno de ellos. En una semana, aun sin haberte visto nadie, recibiré más ofertas. Ya he hecho correr la noticia de tu precio, por eso nadie debe verte en estos meses.

─¿Sin verme? ─Se asombró el joven y Gellert rio a carcajadas

─Aún no sabes nada de cómo pueden llegar a ser los poderosos en Venecia. Solo unos pocos pueden pagarte, eso sumado a la curiosidad que sienten sabiendo lo que saben…

Harry no entendía nada.

─Te protege Albus Dumbledore ─aclaró Gellert, pero aquello no despejó las dudas de Harry.

─¿El anciano?

─No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. ¿No sabes quién es?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba pasar a uno de los bellos jóvenes con un espectacular traje amarillo con plumas.

─Su verdadero nombre no es ese, pero todo lo el mundo lo conoce así. Es un viejo amigo, aunque lleva unos meses frecuentando _La Odissea_. ─Miró a Harry─. Le llaman así porque la mayor parte de las fábricas de cristal de la isla Dumbledore son suyas. Ni el dux de Venecia, ni ningún noble ni comerciante que puedas conocer, tienen tanta riqueza como él. Pero debes estar atento, Harry, no es un cliente común. Si aprendes a conocerlo y sabes cómo tratarlo, te pondrá todo lo que tiene a tu disposición. Si no, no lo volverás a ver más que cuando le apetezca pasar por aquí y eso no te mantendrá. Hasta ahora ninguno de ellos lo ha conseguido y dicen que en _La Odissea_ tampoco. Sin embargo, tienes ventaja, he visto cómo te mira y no sé qué es lo que ve en ti, pero te aseguro que augura algo bueno. Yo también siento curiosidad por ti.

Gellert sonrió. Harry volvió a seguirlo hasta otro de los salones, donde algunos chicos esperaban en sillones.

─Ahora no puedo dejarte entrar en la sala de fiestas ni en el salón de juego porque ya han llegado algunos clientes, y como te he dicho antes no quiero que nadie te vea aún.

Subieron por unas estrechas y altas escaleras.

─Quiero que cada noche subas aquí ─le dijo.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño habitáculo. En él había sillones, uno de ellos junto a una pared cubierta con cortinas. Gellert apartó la cortina, una pequeña ventana tapada con un fino velo negro, a través del cual se podía ver el salón.

─Al otro lado del pasillo hay más, en total son cinco, suelen estar ocupados por trabajadores míos que vigilan que no haya altercados entre los hombres. A veces, sobre todo a última hora, suelen discutir. Puedes ir al que quieras. A veces yo mismo observaré contigo y te explicaré. ¡Acércate!

Harry se colocó junto a Gellert.

─Quiero que todas las noches observes y memorices ─le explicó─. Quiero que los conozcas uno a uno, que los mires, que elijas quién quieres que sea para ti. Puedes elegir tantos como quieras o seas capaz de atender, yo me ocupo del resto.

─¿Elegirlos yo?

─No seas imbécil, Harry, claro que los elegirás tú, y yo te ayudaré con el resto. Olvídate de las calles. No estás en la calle, estás en mi casa, tu casa. Eres uno de mis hijos y mis hijos en su casa eligen a sus clientes.

Harry miró y vio a varios hombres. Conversaban, se saludaban, no podía oírlos, solo se escuchaba la elegante y alegre música. Algunos chicos ya estaban en el salón. Desde allí arriba los muchachos con sus trajes vaporosos parecían flores de colores.

─Tienes tiempo ─le dijo Gellert mientras Harry observaba─. Yo a ratos subiré aquí contigo y te iré diciendo nombres y todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ellos. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, quizás quien menos esperes puede ser tu cliente más especial, el que pague tu nivel de vida el resto de tus días.

Harry entornó los ojos, desde allí podía ver a cada persona del salón con total claridad. Veía a un joven apuesto acercarse a una de las chicas, su cabello de un rubio castaño, de la más bellas de las hijas de Gellert. Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Llevaba un generoso escote, que dejaba ver la parte superior de su pecho. Unos pequeños pendientes brillantes colgaban a los lados de la ovalada cara, dándole un toque exótico. Y las dudas y el temor lo inundaron, jamás podría estar a la altura del resto.

Gellert tenía ya demasiados años y experiencia en su trabajo como para poder leer cada pensamiento del silencioso Harry.

─Esta tarde te dije que memorizaras tu imagen. ─Lo cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara─. No volverás a verla. A partir de ahora, tú serás como ellos.

Harry asintió, aunque sin poder creerle. Gellert le infundía seguridad, algo que necesitaba desesperadamente en aquellos momentos. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, él no solía ser así. Siempre había sido más fuerte y seguro, no había tenido más remedio siendo huérfano y viviendo en la miseria. De una cosa estaba seguro: no quería volver a su vida anterior, fuera lo que fuera que pudiera esperar de _La Serenissima_ , era mucho mejor que volver a casa. Cerró los ojos un instante al recordar la noche anterior. Jamás volvería a las calles después de lo que le pasó. El terror le estremeció.

─Observa y aprende. ─Gellert se dirigió hacia las escaleras dispuesta a bajar─. Me darás una lista de tus elegidos y comenzaremos a preparar tu presentación.

Lo dejó a solas. Harry volvió a mirar el salón. Los jóvenes parecían divertirse. ¿Cómo podían reír? Harry odiaba prostituirse. Recordó las palabras de Gellert: « _Ser prostituta en La Serenissima es diferente_ ».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─Estaba seguro de que Harry nos observaba y sentía curiosidad por saber si había reparado en mí. Los hubiese matado a todos por averiguar si yo estaba en aquella lista, si él llegó a elegirme alguna vez o simplemente qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me vio.

Nunca me lo dijo y nunca lo sabré.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

 **.**

Gellert entró en el salón sonriendo, mientras recorría con la mirada todos los rincones y quién se hallaba en ellos. Se acercó a unos sillones, donde dos de sus muchachas estaban rodeadas de varios hombres y parecían escuchar el relato de uno de ellos. Algo malo había ocurrido, porque Lavender se había cubierto la boca con la mano en señal de asombro.

─Buenas noches ─saludó al llegar.

─Ha matado a cinco esta vez ─le dijo Lavender.

Gellert enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los hombres que acompañaban a las dos prostitutas. Era joven, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros.

─Sirius. ─Se acercó a él tendiendo su mano─. Os lo está poniendo difícil el demonio de Venecia.

Los hombres rieron. Sirius sonrió también.

─Hace tiempo que no veo a tu padre, ¿se encuentra bien? ─preguntó, aunque sabía las razones por las que no visitaba _La Serenissima_.

Sirius asintió.

─Precisamente hoy me ha acompañado ─respondió el joven y Gellert sonrió─. Está en la sala de juego. Tiene ganas de verte, desde luego.

Gellert lo siguió hasta la sala de juego. El inquisidor estaba dispuesto a sentarse en una de las mesas con varios hombres, pero enseguida los vio y se aproximó hacia ellos. Gellert dirigió su mirada hacia una de las mesas de juego, en la que se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Le alegró en gran medida que su gran fortuna volviera a frecuentar el negocio.

─Gellert, querido. ─Oyó la voz de Orion Black, el inquisidor, que con cordialidad le estrechó la mano.

─Querido Orion, me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo ─respondió él, a sabiendas del lugar que solía frecuentar el inquisidor los meses que no había aparecido por _La Serenissima_.

─Tienes que disculparme por no haberte visitado en este tiempo, pero…

─No tienes que excusarte, sé que no soy la única casa de diversión de Venecia. ─Gellert aparentaba ser amable, a pesar de lo que le afectaba que sus clientes estuvieran disminuyendo cada día. Aunque había multitud de prostíbulos en Venecia, era _La Odissea_ la única que podía hacer competencia a _La Serenissima_ , hasta el punto de colocar el negocio de Gellert en una situación inestable y complicada. Los ingresos no cubrían los gastos de un lugar lleno de lujos.

─Me alegro de que me recibas con la misma cordialidad de siempre aun así.

Gellert recordó las palabras de Lavender.

─Acaba de contarme una de las chicas que Diávolo ha matado a cinco esta vez ─dijo y el inquisidor asintió.

─Cinco prostitutos de los suburbios ─añadió Sirius. Gellert arqueó las cejas.

─Los putos tampoco estamos libres de ese demonio ¿no? ─bromeó y ambos hombres rieron.

─Nadie está libre de Diávolo. ─Orion Black parecía estar preocupado─. Tenemos que atraparlo antes del próximo Carnaval o todos perderemos. Nadie vendrá a Venecia con un asesino suelto.

Gellert asintió. Los meses de Carnaval era el sustento del año entero de su negocio.

Clientes de otras partes del mundo se dejaban verdaderas fortunas en Venecia. Diávolo comenzaba no solo a sembrar el terror en la calle, sino en la economía de la República.

─Espero que lo atrapéis pronto. ─Suspiró. Sirius sonrió.

─Lo haré, no tengas dudas ─concluyó el joven.

Gellert sonrió al decidido joven sin estar completamente seguro. Diávolo no parecía tener límites y dudaba si era tan solo un hombre o un verdadero demonio enviado desde el infierno.

─Cinco ─pensó Gellert en voz alta─. ¿Cómo puede un solo hombre matar a cinco?

Los Black se miraron, el inquisidor de dirigió hacia Gellert y le susurró:

─Esta vez sí parece que hay alguien que ha escapado de Diávolo ─explicó y Gellert se acercó aún más a ellos.

─O simplemente Diávolo lo dejó escapar ─añadió Sirius─. Hemos encontrado un par de zapatos de chico junto a los cadáveres. Un sexto prostituto salió con vida de allí.

─¿Y sabéis quién es? ─se interesó Gellert pensativo. Ambos negaron.

─Hemos preguntado a otros prostitutos y hombres que los frecuentaban, pero tras los Carnavales llegaron numerosos muchachos nuevos. Además, con el invierno la mayoría de las familias pasan hambre y ya sabes lo que suele ocurrir, que los más jóvenes suelen echarse a la calle.

Gellert asintió.

─Al menos ya sabemos que no es imposible escapar con vida de él ─respondió Gellert─. Es curioso, hay en Venecia alguien que lo ha visto…

─Alguien que perdió sus zapatos, si es que se le pueden llamar así ─añadió el inquisidor─. De todos modos, haremos todo lo posible por atraparlo.

Gellert parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Miró a ambos hombres y se disculpó.

─Espero que disfrutéis esta noche, ahora voy a seguir atendiendo a mis invitados.

Se dirigió con rapidez hacia la cocina. Dita acababa de recogerlo todo y se disponía a acostarse.

─Dita ─la llamó.

─¿Señor? ─respondió la mujer.

─¿Dónde está la ropa que traía Harry? ─preguntó Gellert.

─La tiré en cuanto se la quitó. Eran harapos y tenían un olor espantoso.

─¿Los zapatos también? ─preguntó con avidez. Dita negó con la cabeza.

─El pobre muchacho venía descalzo. ─Dita guardó un trapo en uno de los armarios─. Tiene las plantas de los pies tan oscuras que me llevará semanas lograr aclarárselas.

Pero Gellert no la escuchaba. « _Maldito hijo de puta_ ».

Anduvo a largas zancadas. Salió a la sala de juego, pero Albus ya no estaba. Lo buscó en el salón, pero tampoco lo vio, así que con rapidez dirigió sus pasos al jardín y allí lo divisó por fin, con su cabello blanco y su elegante ropa.

Gellert lo agarró por el hombro, lo giró hacia él y tiró de su chaqueta.

─¿Me tomas por imbécil? ─le dijo. Albus lo miró sorprendido.

─Por muchas cosas, pero por imbécil… ─Negó con la cabeza. Gellert enfureció. No podían hablar allí en medio, así que tiró de él hasta un lado del jardín, mucho más oscuro, que estaba vacío.

─¿Qué te pasa? ─preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad y hasta divertido─. ¿No te ha gustado el precio del joven? Podemos volver a negociarlo.

─Déjate de bromas ─le respondió él con ira─. ¿A quién has metido en mi casa?

Albus ya sabía a lo que se refería Gellert. No contestó.

─No me tomes por imbécil ─repitió Gellert ─. Diávolo mató anoche a cinco putos de los suburbios y Black tiene los zapatos de un sexto puto que escapó con vida. Y esta mañana tú me traes a un joven puto descalzo a mi casa. ─Se echó las manos a la cabeza.

Albus rio.

─Y aún hay gente que se pregunta cómo lograste montar todo esto ─dijo, pero sus bromas solo conseguían enfurecer más a Gellert.

─Maldito estúpido, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

─¿Hubieses aceptado? ─preguntó Dumbledore.

─Por el doble ─afirmó. Él se encogió de hombros.

─Te daré el doble ─respondió y Gellert lo miró sorprendido─. Si es lo que quieres, te lo daré.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

─¿Y si él lo vio escapar y viene a matarlo? ─respondió─. Es lo último que necesito, un asesino en _La Serenissima_ , sería mi ruina, contando que me dejara con vida.

─¿Y si lo vio escapar y decidió dejarlo con vida? ─preguntó él─. Es una posibilidad.

Gellert lo miró de nuevo sorprendido.

─¿Pagarías el doble? ─Dumbledore asintió. No podía creerlo─. ¿Qué has visto en él?

Gellert no daba crédito a las palabras de Albus. Bien era cierto que su fortuna era grande y la cantidad desorbitada que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el joven no significaría mucho para él. Pero Albus no era así, él no era ambicioso, no era un hombre de caprichos, no era su forma de actuar, y aunque para su casi arruinado negocio era algo bueno, no dejaba de buscar qué había detrás de todo aquello. Y luego estaba el demonio de Venecia: dejase a Harry con vida o no, era un vínculo con un asesino implacable. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero de Albus, no solo el que pagaría por Harry, sino el volver a recuperarlo como cliente. Él no había respondido y Gellert no insistió.

─¿Cómo está? ─preguntó él.

─Empezaba a pensar que el chico era idiota ─respondió Gellert ─. Apenas habla. Ahora lo entiendo.

Suspiró.

─¿Puedo verlo? ─preguntó Dumbledore de nuevo.

─No. ─La respuesta fue rotunda.

─¿Me vas a pedir también que te pague por verlo? ─se burló él e introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Gellert le agarró la mano.

─Está arriba ─dijo él y lo empujó para que la siguiera─, pero como Diávolo venga a por él te juro…

Dumbledore rio tras Gellert y entraron en el salón. Lo atravesaron hasta llegar a la decorada puerta doble por el que salían las prostitutas cada noche. Entonces un hombre se acercó a ellos. Gellert lo reconoció. Era un mercader que solía visitarlos cuando su barco llegaba a la República. Solía vestir de manera elegante. Tenía el pelo largo, liso y de un rubio casi plata, recogido en una cola. Era un cliente muy codiciado por los chicos, tenía fortuna y era generoso, pues siempre solía traer regalos a los niños de todos sus viajes, y, por otro lado, tenía buen porte y gran atractivo.

Él miró a ambos sonriendo. Gellert ya sabía lo que venía a decirles. Al contrario que Albus, Draco sí era caprichoso y soberbio. A Gellert no le gustaba, trataba a sus hijos como lo que eran, simples putos. Sin embargo, era el único cliente que no había puesto un pie jamás en _La Odissea_ y eso Gellert también sabía agradecerlo.

─No sé si fiarme de los gustos de Dumbledore. ─Miró al anciano─. Pero estaré encantado de verlo.

─No es posible aún ─respondió Gellert. No estaba preparado todavía para negociar sobre Harry, no tenía trazado ningún plan y Harry ni siquiera lo había visto, aunque dudaba de que el joven pusiera impedimento. Había unos cuantos de sus clientes que ningún chico o chica rechazaba nunca. Si Harry no era muy distinto, con toda seguridad aceptaría. Pero no era momento de negociar.

─El precio se ha duplicado ─añadió Dumbledore. Draco arqueó las cejas.

─¿Cuándo lo presentarás? ─preguntó con curiosidad a Gellert─. Hay rumores en el salón.

Alguno de los suyos se había ido de la lengua y ya buscaría la forma de reprenderlo.

─¿Rumores? ─Quiso saber Gellert.

─Que es mudo ─respondió él.

Gellert rio con falsedad. Cuando supiera cuál de los suyos lo había dicho, le echaría una buena reprimenda. Ningún niño o niña dominada por la enviada iba a destruirle la esperanza de salir de su mala situación. Harry tenía un precio muy alto, peligroso, no sabía aún nada de él y quizás tendría cerca a un asesino del infierno. Arriesgaba demasiado con él como para que encima le saliera mal.

─Después hablaré contigo, pero, como ves, es caro ─respondió Gellert.

─No me importa ─contestó él─. He empezado a hacer negocios con Dumbledore.

Los hombres se sonrieron.

─Así que ahora puedo pagarlo ─se dirigió a Gellert─. ¿Cuándo?

─Meses y ya estoy recibiendo ofertas. ─Gellert sonrió.

Gellert observó gran curiosidad en Draco. Parecía que la idea de Dumbledore había sido buena: ofrecer dinero por él aún antes de estar preparado. No lo había meditado, recibiría muchas ofertas. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo hacerlo para sacar el máximo provecho al asunto.

─La primera noche no es negociable, el trato está cerrado ─añadió Gellert─, pero podemos hablar.

Draco asintió y se retiró.

─Te estoy salvando el negocio ─le susurró Dumbledore a Gellert.

─Aún no sé qué es lo estás haciendo. ─Ya estaban al pie de las escaleras que accedían hasta Harry ─. Ni sé cuál es el interés que tienes en él, ni el cómo escapó de Diávolo. Pero está despertando mi curiosidad, porque todavía no sé qué es lo que va salir de él.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Manipular a sus clientes era muy fácil, al menos a la mayoría, que eran simples hombres como Draco, que estaban acostumbrados a tenerlo todo y lo querían todo. Harry era una joya muy cara y aún sin haberlo visto pagarían por él, algo que solo era posible para unos cuantos. Una buena idea.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué Albus había pagado una cantidad tan desorbitada. Harry era guapo, pero tenía a otros en _La Serenissima_ mucho más hermosos. Aunque era cierto que el chico estaba desnutrido y despeinado, pero dudaba que alcanzara el atractivo de Zacharias o de Evan. Aprovecharía la situación mientras pudiera, Harry rápido dejaría de ser una novedad y quizás tendría que bajar el precio. Con que el precio durara todo el próximo Carnaval se sentiría satisfecho. Salvaría _La Serenissima_. No pedía más. Albus pagaría lo que se le pidiera o esa era la disposición que le veía, porque estaba dispuesto a pagar hasta por verlo aquella noche. Draco no se iría de Venecia tampoco sin adelantar la mitad, de eso estaba también seguro. Y el dux no esperaría menos en cuanto se enterara, para regalárselo a su joven hijo. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso de las posibilidades que tendría ahora.

─Sube las escaleras ─dijo a Albus─. Está arriba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─En el salón se comenzó a hablar más de Harry que de mis propios asesinatos. Pasé del entusiasmo y la euforia que me producía ver en los ojos de otros el terror de mis actos, a la ira que me invadía al oír la curiosidad que él despertaba. Podía ver la envidia en los que iban a ser sus hermanas y hermanos y temía lo que esto podría acarrearle. Pero Gellert era inteligente y nunca dejaría que nada afectara a Harry.

Ahora llegaba lo peor. Era consciente de que debería empezar a acostumbrarme a que hombres que apreciaba y que despreciaba pudieran tocarlo a cambio de una suma muy alta. Yo mismo tendría que pagar por él, aunque eso no me importaba, solo me preocupaba poder contener mi ira y no introducir mi debilidad en _La Serenissima_.

Era fácil cuando sus clientes eran borrachos e inútiles. Aunque no lo creas, con ellos no sentía nada. Pero este era mi mundo y Harry acababa de entrar en él.

* * *

 **Nota** : Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra. Esta obra **NO es mía** , solo hago cambios a ciertos detalles para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico, como nombres y escenas, aparte de cosas que yo en lo personal quise ver en la versión original. Les pido que **comenten** para que esta historia se mantenga.

Felices lecturas.


	19. Chapter 18

**18**

 **.**

Me llama la atención que jóvenes apuestos vengan a un lugar como este. Gellert dice que no me deje llevar por las apariencias, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ya soy capaz de reconocer a algunos de ellos, aunque dudo que mañana, si los volviera a ver con otros trajes, supiera quiénes son. Gellert aún no me ha dado sus nombres, tengo mucho que aprender todavía.

Me encanta el traje que lleva el chico rubio y me encanta su pelo. Es el más hermoso de todos los chicos en la casa. Lleva un traje gris que desde aquí parece de plata. El pensar que algún día yo podré ponerme uno igual me pone muy nervioso. Tengo miedo de que cuando me toque hacerlo a mí no esté a la altura y Gellert me eche de aquí.

No me gusta este trabajo, pero ellos ríen al hacerlo. Ningún parecido con lo que viví en la calle, nunca había visto a ningún puto reír hasta hoy.

La joven nipona del traje rojo parece tener gran éxito, es la que más hombres tiene a su alrededor. Ella y el rubio del traje gris son los más hermosos, sin ninguna duda mucho más que yo. Por mucho que Gellert lo intente, yo no tengo la elegancia ni la desenvoltura que aprecio en ellos.

Gellert acaba de pasar con Albus. Si tuviera que elegir a mis clientes entre todos los hombres de la sala, él no estaría entre ellos. A simple vista elegiría al joven que estaba hablando con Gellert antes, o al hombre de pelo largo plateado que habla con él ahora.

Cerca del rubio de traje gris también hay varios con los que me quedaría, pero ya me advirtió el caballero de esta casa que no debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Y hay algo que tengo claro: no quiero volver a casa de ninguna de las maneras y estoy seguro de que no estaré a la altura de los once chicos de Gellert. Así que no me queda más remedio que seguir sus consejos y aprender sus enseñanzas, porque mi vida depende de ello.

Ha entrado alguien importante, o eso parece, porque algunas personas se han levantado de sus sillones para acercarse a saludarlo. No puedo verlo bien. Tiene demasiada gente alrededor… Sí, ahora lo veo, es un hombre acompañado de un joven.

─Harry ─me llaman y reconozco su voz.

Albus está junto a la entrada de esta pequeña habitación, con su imponente presencia. Se acerca a mí, estoy sentado en la silla y así que tengo que alzar la cabeza. Tiene el pelo corto y blanco, y sus ojos son de un azul grisáceo. Tiene una barba blanca. Sin embargo, su voz es cálida y me transmite tranquilidad. Le sonrío y lo hago con sinceridad. Me alegra verlo.

Se asoma y me aparto para que pueda ver a través de la ventana ovalada.

─Gellert no pierde el tiempo ─me dice mientras observa el salón─. Ese es el dux con su hijo.

No puedo evitar mirar a través de la ventana. Los veo, un hombre de pelo cano y barba puntiaguda. Y el joven que está a su lado, de pelo peinado a ondas y con una seductora sonrisa, cuyos dientes blancos puedo ver desde donde me encuentro. Es atractivo, uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto, a pesar de su prominente nariz. Aunque fuera feo, tan solo por ser hijo del dux tiene que estar muy solicitado por las jóvenes de Venecia, y por lo que observo no es diferente con los prostitutos de Gellert, porque cuento hasta seis a su alrededor.

─No tardarán en preguntar por ti ─dijo Albus─. Y su padre pagará lo que vales.

Siento algo extraño en el estómago, algo parecido a lo que sentí con el cochero de Gellert. Una sensación que me recuerda al hambre, que me lleva a darme cuenta de que no me han dado de comer desde antes de dormir, aunque tampoco tengo hambre, esa sensación también es nueva para mí.

Albus arrastra un sillón y se sienta a mi lado. No parece importarle lo que ocurre en el salón. Me coge una mano.

─¿Estás bien? ─me pregunta y asiento con la cabeza.

─Quiero que sepas que estás en un buen lugar. Confía en Gellert por encima de todo. No hay un hombre igual a él en toda Venecia. Él te querrá y te cuidará como a un hijo. No importa lo frío que parezca a veces, no lo juzgues si te grita o se enfada. Sigue sus consejos, aprende y vivirás sin necesidades el resto de tu vida.

Vuelvo a asentir y me alegra que todos mis pensamientos coincidan con las palabras de Albus. Será porque él y Gellert son lo primero que he conocido de mi nueva vida, pero comienzo a sentir algo muy especial por ellos.

Albus me coge la cara.

─Gellert sabe que escapaste de Diávolo ─dice y me sobresalto.

Me levanto del sillón y se me saltan las lágrimas. En el sueño que parece todo esto que me está pasando, lo único que me angustia es lo que viví anoche.

─¿Llegaste a verlo? ─me pregunta y lo miro extrañado. No quiero hablar de lo que pasó allí, pero al parecer él quiere saberlo─. ¿Te vio? ¿Cómo escapaste?

Miro al techo y luego lo miro a él. Suspiro.

─Aquellas cinco personas llegaron a la calle y comenzaron a golpearme. ─Cerré los ojos, ellos eran mis verdaderos demonios y no él─. Me tiraron al suelo y me siguieron pegando.

Me siento en el sillón de nuevo.

─Entonces vi el hueco de la pared del edificio, pero ellos tiraban de mis piernas hacia fuera. Se oyeron ruidos y gritos, solo vi sombras. Ni siquiera miré, simplemente me escondí lo más profundo que pude, hasta que llegaste tú.

─Tus zapatos aparecieron junto a los cadáveres ─dice─. Los tiene el inquisidor. Solo Gellert y yo lo sabemos.

Se asoma al salón.

─Pronto conocerás a los inquisidores y al resto del Consejo de los Diez, al dux, a las signorias de Venecia y a todo el poder de la República.

Se gira hacia mí y sonríe.

─No me digas que después de estar cerca de Diávolo temes a todos ellos. ─Ríe y yo me sonrojo, o al menos las mejillas me arden─. Vas a encantarles, no tengo dudas, ni Gellert tampoco. Ya están haciendo ofertas por ti.

Se sienta y toca la tela de mi ropa.

─Le enviaré a Gellert telas para que te prepare ropa ─añade─. Hacer negocios con Gellert es caro.

─¿Y por qué lo haces? ─me intereso, tenía que preguntarlo─. ¿Por qué pagas tanto dinero por mí? ¿Por qué no lo haces por ellos?

Señalo hacia la ventana. Si yo tuviese su dinero, sin ninguna duda pagaría por el del traje gris.

─Porque ellos no me interesan en absoluto, ni ninguno que viviera aquí antes de hoy. ─Hace una pausa─. No te voy a mentir, pretendí a Gellert hace años.

Sonrío y casi me imagino la historia y el final.

─Pero tú eres diferente, igual que lo era Gellert entonces. ─Se queda pensativo un instante. Luego se levanta para marcharse─. Vendré a verte otro día.

No entiendo la razón, pero me apena que se vaya. Me agrada su compañía. Besa mi mano como si yo fuera una dama y se marcha con su particular andar por la escalera.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	20. Chapter 19

**19**

 **.**

Albus buscaba a Gellert y al fin lo encontró en la sala de juego. El anciano se colocó en una esquina y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Gellert sonreía y Albus intuía la razón.

─Draco y el dux quieren subir tu oferta por la primera noche de Harry. ─Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a él─. Pero no te preocupes, que soy hombre de palabra.

Albus ni siquiera prestó atención a su discurso.

─He hablado con el chico ─comenzó─. No era lo que yo pensaba al principio.

Gellert se inclinó para escuchar con claridad. Albus la miró.

─Él no escapó ─dijo Albus con seriedad─. Diávolo no le perdonó la vida, ese demonio lo salvó.

─¿Cómo dices? ─Gellert acercó aún más su cara a él.

─Las cinco personas que aparecieron muertas ─continuó─ iban a matarlo.

Gellert abrió la boca sorprendido.

─Pensaba que las heridas se las hizo al intentar huir, o que él lo dejó escapar ─dijo.

Albus rompió a carcajadas y Gellert se sintió ofendido. Cada vez le desagradaba más la situación, para que encima Albus lo tomara a broma.

─No le veo la gracia, esto cada vez me gusta menos.

Albus detuvo su risa y la miró.

─No seas imbécil, Gellert. Una de las mayores fortunas de Venecia y un asesino. No tendrás competencia.

Escucharon risas tras ellos. Ambos hombres se giraron a la vez. No era raro que estuvieran juntos, lo que le extrañaba a Gellert era que no los acompañaran ninguna de sus muchachas y muchachos, ya que solían ser los protagonistas de las disputas más agresivas en el corazón de _La Serenissima_.

Draco Malfoy, el guapo mercader que en los últimos meses había hecho gran fortuna; Severus Snape, hijo del dux; Viktor Krum, el follador de Venecia y un auténtico sinvergüenza; el joven conde Tom Marvolo Riddle, el mejor amigo del hijo del dux, y Sirius

Miraban a Albus. Y Gellert intuyó qué querían de él.

─Dinos, Dumbledore, ¿de verdad vale lo que pagas? ─bromeó Severys y varios clientes más se acercaron al grupo.

─Como ninguno llegamos a un acuerdo con Gellert ─explicó Draco a los caballeros que se habían arrimado─, podemos negociar entre hombres. Juguemos y decidamos quién paga la primera noche.

El salón de juego pareció quedar en silencio por un instante, no era muy grande y se pudieron escuchar murmullos de mujeres y hombres, algunos de ellos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron, otros llegaron a aplaudir la proposición del mercader.

Gellert se colocó entre el anciano y los prepotentes jóvenes.

─¿Os vais a jugar al chico? ─gritó otro de los hombres─. Contad conmigo.

─Creo que ha quedado claro antes ─dijo Gellert─. El trato está cerrado.

Gellert se lamentó de haber iniciado una puja guiada tan solo por la curiosidad varonil sin tener un plan previo. Quería causar el mayor interés por su pupilo y lo había logrado, pero no esperaba este resultado. Nadie parecía escucharlo, ni siquiera miraron al dueño de _La Serenissima_ cuando habló, tan solo observaban a Albus.

─Si no podemos competir con dinero, podemos echarlo a suerte ─lo retó el inquisidor, que se acercaba con andares orgullosos─. Permítenos, Albus.

A Gellert le daba igual el resto, él necesitaba alejar al grupo de jóvenes de Albus con rapidez o comenzaría una disputa. Él conocía a Albus y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Desconocía si el resto de competidores sabían que uno de ellos tenía algo personal con el anciano. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Krum y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás.

─No se hable más ─dijo─. Acompañadme y os ofreceré una alternativa.

Albus lo detuvo.

─No Gellert, llevan razón ─respondió él con cortesía y se oyeron vítores─. Preparad la mesa.

Los hombres rieron.

─Avisaré a mi padre ─dijo Severus─. Seguro que al dux le interesará participar. ¿Cómo dice que se llama el chico?

─Harry ─dijo Gellert mirándolo fijamente.

Enseguida los hombres se dispersaron y Gellert quedó solo junto a Albus.

─No tienes que hacerlo ─le advirtió.

─No tengo suerte en nada más que en los negocios y en el juego ─respondió el anciano.

Gellert lo agarró del brazo.

─Lo echaré si me lo pides ─le propuso.

─No ─respondió él y le dejó solo.

Gellert dio la espalda a la mesa de juego en la que se estaban colocando los hombres, contó hasta quince. Los muchachos se dispusieron a su alrededor.

No, como dueño de _La Serenissima_ no le gustaba ese comportamiento por parte de sus clientes. Y menos estando Dumbledore en el centro del conflicto. Dumbledore no era un cliente más, él lo apreciaba de verdad. Suspiró. Tenía tantas cosas que advertir a Harry. Ni siquiera quería saber quién ganaría la partida. Se marchó al jardín tras echar un último vistazo a la mesa. No le gustó lo que vio en sus muchachos, sabía que aquello no era bueno para la familia de _La Serenissima_ , Harry tendría que acostumbrarse a ser el centro de las disputas internas y mucho más.

Se sentó en un banco completamente solo. Salvar _La Serenissima_ tenía un alto precio, que auguraba que Harry podría pagar si conseguía hacerlo bien, pero iba a costarle innumerables disgustos. Estaba acostumbrado: cada vez que entraba una nueva chica o chico, provocaba cierta atención extra entre sus clientes y creaba conflictos, pero jamás nadie causó tanta expectación como ahora lo hacía tan solo un nombre, o más bien la bolsa de dinero que Dumbledore pagaba por él. Y luego estaba ese demonio que mataba a todo el mundo sin mirar sexo o condición y que, según Dumbledore, había salvado al muchacho.

Miró a su alrededor, quizás ese demonio no anduviera lejos de allí, quizás Harry también lo atrajo a él. Quizás fuera algún ladrón o asesino de poca monta que vivía en los suburbios y la suerte quiso que no lo encontraran. De todos modos, solía haber muchos asesinatos en épocas de Carnaval, Diávolo podría haber estado detrás de muchos de ellos, solo que ahora se le había puesto un nombre al asesino y eso lo hacía más temido.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	21. Chapter 20

**20**

 **.**

Tengo que seguir observando, pero estoy muy cansado. A Gellert no le importará que descanse un rato, de todos modos en el salón de baile ya no queda casi nadie. Todo el mundo se ha marchado con rapidez, algo tiene que estar pasando en el salón de al lado, pero desde aquí no puedo verlo.

Me duele mucho la cabeza, los golpes de anoche fueron demasiado intensos, como solía dármelos Vernon.

Bajo las escaleras, pero Gellert no está, no hay nadie. Reviso todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, pero no hay ni un alma por ninguna parte, solo silencio. Siento a alguien tras de mí y me giro con rapidez.

Veo a Neville y expulso aire de mis pulmones. Siento de nuevo algo en mi estómago, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Bajo la cabeza enseguida.

─¿Te he asustado? ─me pregunta.

─Busco a Gellert ─evado su pregunta, era evidente que me había asustado. Pero ya no importa, el precio que he pagado por el sobresalto es más que grato.

─Está en la sala de juego ─responde─. Como todos.

Guardo silencio porque parece que quiere decir algo más, pero finalmente calla.

─¿Puedes decirle que estoy en mi dormitorio? ─le pido─. Dile que aún no estoy bien, me duele la cabeza.

─¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que avise a Dita? ─se ofrece.

─No, solo necesito descansar ─digo y me sonríe.

─Cualquier cosa que necesites ─añade─, mi habitación está al final del pasillo.

No soy capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

─Gracias.

Huyo de allí. Neville es amable, muchos muchachos habían sido amables conmigo, incluso Albus lo era, pero su amabilidad me gusta y no entiendo el porqué.

Llego a mi dormitorio al fin. La ventana está abierta y entra una leve brisa. Me dirijo a cerrarla.

Me encuentro mal por la sensación que me produce Neville o la sonrisa de algunos clientes. Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que a partir de ahora mi vida y mis sentimientos van a ser diferentes. No puedo sentir aprecio ni lealtad por cada persona que me ofrezca su apoyo, ni tampoco enamorarme de ningún joven apuesto que me sonría. Confío en que Gellert sepa guiarme.

Aparto la cortina de la cama, parece que la cabeza me va a reventar de dolor. Veo una rosa enorme y roja sobre la cama. Pero yo vi cómo Gellert cogía la otra y la colocaba en un florero sobre el escritorio.

Miro hacia el escritorio y allí estaba, el tallo sin espinas y el capullo algo caído. Vuelvo a mirar la nueva rosa, erguida, fresca. No hacía mucho que la habían colocado allí. Pero Dita ya hacía rato que se había acostado y Gellert está en el salón. No he visto a nadie más por la casa. ¿Neville? Él sí estaba allí, despierto.

Miro la ventana, no la he cerrado bien y suena. La abro al completo y la leve brisa me enfría las mejillas.

Venecia es realmente hermosa de noche, la gran laguna, las góndolas y sus luces, las farolas. Hasta hace unos días odiaba la noche y todo lo que traía consigo, pero ahora mismo me parece que no he visto nunca nada más hermoso.

Llevo la rosa en la mano, su tallo está frío, como la noche fuera de aquí. No debe hacer mucho que la trajeron. Su aroma es fuerte, toda la habitación huele a ella. Y juro que a partir de hoy la rosa roja será mi flor preferida.

Cierro la puerta del balcón y me tumbo en la cama. Realmente la cabeza me duele demasiado. Cierro los ojos de nuevo inundado por el olor floral.

* * *

 **Nota** : Recuerden colaborar con la autora original adquiriendo su obra. Esta obra **NO es mía** , solo hago cambios a ciertos detalles para estar acorde a la relación chico x chico, como nombres y escenas, aparte de cosas que yo en lo personal quise ver en la versión original. Les pido que **comenten** para que esta historia se mantenga.

Felices lecturas.


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

 **.**

Se oyeron risas en la sala de juego. Albus salió al jardín y sonrió a Gellert.

─Todo queda tal y como estaba ─le anunció y él sonrió.

Gellert expulsó el aire.

─Te dije que en los negocios y en los juegos suelo tener suerte. ─Se colocó frente a él. Gellert guardó silencio. No quería hacerlo, pero Albus le preocupaba.

─¿Cómo va todo? ─preguntó al fin y él supo a qué se refería.

─Como siempre. ─Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. Gellert le puso la mano en el hombro y se lo apretó.

─Te dije hace tiempo… ─añadió Gellert.

─Y vuelvo a responderte lo mismo ─la cortó él.

Gellert no entendía por qué un hombre que lo tenía todo insistía en vivir en el calvario.

Albus Dumbledore era hijo de uno de los maestros cristaleros de más prestigio de la isla. No heredó de su padre el arte del vidrio, pero sí una inteligencia superlativa para hacer negocios. Nacido en la isla conocía todos los entresijos de aquel gremio y desde la nada levantó un gran imperio, haciéndose con la mayor parte de las fábricas de cristal que importaban al extranjero.

Cuando su fortuna se hizo famosa y presumía de ser una de las más grandes de Venecia, le permitieron u ofrecieron numerosos matrimonios de conveniencia con hijas e hijos de nobles empobrecidos o de otros mercaderes. Y él se decidió por una, Bianca Bermuchi, hija de unos barnabotti, nobles arruinados. La chica se negaba casarse con él, pero su familia la obligó.

Gellert conocía de antemano la fama de mujer promiscua de Bianca y advirtió a Albus de que jamás sería feliz con una mujer así. «Una puta sería mejor mujer que ella, porque una puta lo hace únicamente para ganarse la vida, pero ella lo hace porque no sabe ser de otra manera», fueron las palabras de Gellert. Pero Albus no siguió sus consejos y finalmente se casó con ella.

Las infidelidades por parte de Bianca no tardaron en aparecer. Jóvenes apuestos que buscaban el dinero de Dumbledore y sus cristales, tal y como Gellert le vaticinó. Discutieron, porque el dueño de _La Serenissima_ , que lo consideraba su amigo, le dijo cómo serían las cosas: «Los amantes de tu esposa buscan tu dinero y algún día ella planeará tu muerte».

Tras estas palabras de Gellert, Albus no volvió a frecuentar _La Serenissima_ , hasta que Harry apareció. Algo que de verdad sorprendió a Gellert y aún más que pagara tal cantidad de dinero por un chico, ya que desde que Albus se prometió con Bianca, no había vuelto a pagar por ninguna ni ninguno. Solo bebía y jugaba.

Gellert sentía en gran medida que aquella noche Albus tuviera que verse cara a cara con uno de los amantes de su mujer. Había sido amante de demasiadas mujeres y ella misma no entendía qué hacía Krum visitando de cuando en cuando _La Serenissima_. Aunque un día en una conversación con él, el joven viajero le aclaró todo: «He estado con más putos de los que recuerdo, pero los tuyos me enseñan lo que luego empleo con los otros». Tenía sentido, el joven en parte no era muy diferente a sus prostitutos, puesto que también se ganaba la vida entre mujeres y hombres.

Pero que Albus tuviera que verse cara a cara con el joven que dormía con su esposa, no era algo que pudiera agradarle. Se apenaba por Albus, de todos los clientes que visitaban La Serenissima, y quizás en toda la historia del palacete, Dumbledore era el único que amaba a su esposa de verdad.

─Aún estoy vivo ─dijo él con una sonrisa─. Fue en lo único en que fallaste. Al menos hasta ahora.

Gellert sonrió y sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero el caballero de La Serenissima, aparentando ser más frío de lo que realmente era, se mantuvo en su lugar.

─Vendré esta misma semana. ─Dumbledore se alejó.

─Albus ─lo llamó Gellert y él se detuvo─. Puedes venir cuando quieras a verla.

Él asintió y siguió su camino entre balanceos. Gellert no culpaba a Bianca por no amarlo, él mismo lo había rechazado una vez. No muchas mujeres y hombres hermosos lo querrían si no fuera por su fortuna, pero si Albus no se hubiese enamorado de aquella infeliz, no tenía dudas que hubiese podido encontrar a otra mujer u hombre que al menos lo respetara como se merecía. Quien conocía el interior de Albus corría el riesgo de enamorarse de su persona, a pesar de su apariencia.

Aquel hombre necesitaba ayuda, sabía que al final no saldría bien parado. Cuando dejó de frecuentarla oyó que se emborrachaba cada noche en La Odissea, que a veces había aparecido en la calle por la mañana, desnudo y sin dinero porque camino a casa le habían robado. Le apenaba. Sabía por qué lo hacía, él se lo había contado muchas veces. Cuando volvía a su casa encontraba a su mujer con otros hombres. Por eso no quería nunca volver o, si lo hacía, lo hacía tan borracho que era incapaz de ver nada.

Gellert había estado a punto de ir a buscarlo en muchas ocasiones. Pero no se atrevió por temor a su reacción cuando lo viera, ya que cuando insinuó que algún día Bianca y sus amantes lo asesinarían, la respuesta de Albus fue inesperada. Gritó, lo insultó, lanzó un jarrón contra la pared y se marchó para no volver.

Ahora parecía volver a ser el mismo Albus de antes y se alegraba de recuperar a su amigo.

«Harry lo ayudará, no tengo dudas. Lo ayudará a salir de esto».

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	23. Chapter 22

**22**

 **.**

─Ni siquiera fui capaz de llegar a San Marco. En la primera calle estrecha encontré a un hombre, vestido de la misma forma elegante que los que había dejado en La Serenissima. Ni siquiera lo detuve, pasé junto a él y le clavé mi gancho de acero justo donde acaba el cuello y comienza el torso. Lo rajé. Gritó, pero su vida se acababa. Lo dejé allí tirado en el suelo mientras pensaba en aquel juego: se estaban jugando a Harry, de la misma forma que solían jugarse negocios o edificios.

Sabía que si me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos iba a dejar de ser el asesino que diseñé en mi mente y que tanto me hacía disfrutar, y me transformaría en el ser tenebroso y lleno de odio en el que tanto temía en convertirme. Si me dejaba llevar, acabarían atrapándome.

«Meses», había oído decir a Gellert. Los mismos que yo tenía para prepararme para ver a Harry moviéndose en mi mundo, entre hombres, sedas y joyas, y no entre harapos y moribundos.

En tan solo unos pocos meses iban a presentar a Harry ante la multitud y yo tenía que aprender a luchar contra el verdadero Diávolo que se oculta dentro de mí.

* * *

 **Nota** : Lamento informar que por una semana (la siguiente) no actualizaré por motivos vacacionales. Sin embargo, como siempre, les invito a adquirir la obra original de la autora. El link lo encontrarán en mi blog (en la bio).

También quiero aclarar que, si bien Albus aparenta mayor edad, lo imagino siendo un hombre maduro bastante atractivo. No lo veo exactamente como la personificación que todos conocemos gracias a la película. Solo lleva su característica barba larga y blanca. Claro, no puedo pasar por alto que para Harry sea un anciano, jeje.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en una semana. Felices lecturas.


	24. Chapter 23

**23**

 **.**

La calle era tan estrecha que el cadáver ni siquiera había quedado estirado. Era un hombre delgado de largas piernas. Sirius inspeccionaba la pared, que estaba salpicada de sangre. Diávolo lo había matado al principio de la calle, pero lo colgó unos metros más adentro, aprovechando un saliente de una de las ventanas. Los miembros de la familia que vivían en la casa decían que oyeron un grito, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a salir por temor a que fuera el demonio de Venecia.

Sin embargo, reconocieron a la víctima, vivía en la misma calle, tan solo unas casas más abajo.

─Otro más ─dijo Sirius a uno de sus hombres.

─Al menos esta vez ha sido solo uno.

Entre los dos envolvieron al cadáver y levantaron el peso hasta sus hombros para llevárselo de allí.

─Necesitamos más vigilancia ─dijo el hombre a Sirius.

─Mi padre lo está arreglando con el Consejo, nos duplicarán los hombres ─respondió Sirius. Mientras transportaban al hombre muerto, la multitud se santiguaba. «No es un hombre, Dios lo ha enviado», se oía murmurar.

Sirius y su compañero dejaron el cadáver en el carro.

─Llévatelo ─le ordenó─. Voy al despacho del inquisidor.

* * *

 **Nota** : Lamento mucho traer esta pobreza de capitulo, pero las cosas en Venezuela están terribles. Pido por favor, que cualquier noticia que vean por las redes sociales que muestre las protestas y marchas, los asesinatos y violencia que se ven a diario en las calles, lo compartan. Venezuela necesita toda la ayuda del exterior; los medios de comunicación en el país censuran al extremo nuestro derecho a expresarnos y nuestras suplicas por un país libre, donde podamos andar sin miedo por las calles y podamos encontrar nuestras medicinas y alimentos.

A pesar de todo, felices lecturas y prometo traer otro capítulo más largo a la menor oportunidad.


	25. Chapter 24

**24**

 **.**

Gellert lo despertó al abrir las puertas del balcón. Harry se incorporó un poco mareado.

─No me encontraba bien ─se excusó.

─Buenos días ─lo corrigió Gellert y Harry le respondió con cordialidad. El hombre enseguida divisó la rosa en la cama.

─¿De dónde sacas las flores? ─preguntó.

Harry miró la rosa sobre la cama y una más marchita en el jarrón.

─Las encuentro cuando llego.

Gellert frunció el ceño y se asomó al balcón. Dita entró en la habitación con sobres en las manos. Colocó varios de ellos sobre el escritorio de Harry.

─Tus cartas ─dijo y se marchó.

Harry contemplaba los sobres sin decir nada.

─Recibirás muchos ─le explicó Gellert─. Cuantos más recibas, mejor.

─¿Pero qué son? ─preguntó y Gellert se echó a reír.

─Cartas, jovencito ─respondió─. Cartas de los que aspiran a ser tus clientes.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

─Ven conmigo, que quiero enseñarte la casa completa.

Harry siguió a Gellert. Ya conocía la parte de la cocina, los baños y las salas donde peinaban a los muchachos. Gellert le mostró las habitaciones de las que según Gellert serían sus hermanos, pero a juzgar por las miradas que recibía, Harry intuyó que mucha hermandad no podía esperar de ellos.

Gellert se los presentó uno a uno. Lavender se llamaba la belleza rubia. Era algo más alta que Harry y era muy delgada en comparación con el resto de jóvenes. Pero era, sin duda, una de las más bellas, aun a aquellas horas de la mañana y despeinada.

La chica hermosa de pelo negro se llamaba Cho, no era natural de Venecia, le dijeron el nombre del país y dónde se encontraba, pero Harry no entendía de nada de eso, así que desistieron. Cho era alta también y resaltaba entre el resto porque sus pechos eran con diferencia los más grandes. A Harry le llamó la atención su pelo, que a la luz del sol parecía tener reflejos azules, nunca había visto un pelo de aquel color, salvo en un perro o en un caballo.

Colin Creevy, el que parecía el más simpático de todos y el único que le sonrió con sinceridad, un jovencísimo muchacho, bajo pero de físico bien proporcionado, con la barbilla muy prominente y el pelo castaño. Elvira, de cuerpo más voluptuoso que el resto y con unos grandes ojos verdes.

Padma y Parvati, dos hermanas al parecer muy risueñas. Lee Jordan, un muchacho cuyo pelo era completamente ensortijado, oscuro al igual que su piel y al que Gellert encontró en un circo durante el Carnaval, según le contó. Zacharias Smith, Evan Rosier y Marianna, los últimos en levantarse y al parecer los más desobedientes según el dueño de la casa. Y por último Hermione, una chica algo callada y solitaria.

Gellert le dio algunos consejos sobre los muchachos, sobre su carácter e incluso le advirtió sobre Zacharias, Elvira, Evan y Lavender.

─No permito disputas dentro ─le había dicho─. Pero no puedo estar en todas partes.

Gellert lo llevó a la parte trasera del palacete. Había un jardín enorme y otro edificio. Mucha gente trabajando e incluso niños corriendo. Parecía una segunda casa construida a la espalda de La Serenissima.

─Aquí viven algunos que un día fueron parte de La Serenissima ─le explicó─. Pero no siguieron mis consejos. Ahora siguen trabajando para mí, pero de otro modo.

Pasaron por las habitaciones y Harry pudo ver a mujeres cosiendo lujosas telas.

─Todo lo que ves correteando por aquí son errores ─añadió─. Escúchame Harry, aléjate de los sentimientos verdaderos. Los putos no pueden enamorarse. Si lo haces, volverás a la miseria.

Harry asintió.

─Nadie te sacará de La Serenissima salvo tú mismo cuando reúnas dinero suficiente ─continuó─. Te propongan lo que te propongan, no lo aceptes jamás. Tú eliges entre ser puto durante un tiempo o que te obliguen a hacerlo mientras dure tu juventud, y luego estarás tal y como empezaste pero con demasiados años. ¿Lo entiendes?

Señaló a una mujer mayor que cargaba con unos niños pequeños hacia una de las habitaciones.

─No permitas que los hombres te utilicen, tú los utilizarás a ellos hasta que ya no los necesites y puedas seguir adelante lejos de todo esto.

Harry se detuvo frente a Gellert.

─Necesito pedirte una cosa ─le dijo y Gellert frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué necesitas?

─Si… pasan los meses y no soy capaz ─sollozó─, ¿me permitirás quedarme aquí? Puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Gellert negó con la cabeza.

─No necesito más sirvientes ─respondió─. Lucha por tu sitio allí, este está completo.

Gellert le habló con dureza y lo adelantó en el paso, dejándolo solo. Harry suspiró y a punto estuvo de no seguirlo, pero se volvió a colocar a su lado.

─¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en enseñármelo todo? ─preguntó.

─Todo depende de lo estúpido que seas ─respondió con severidad el hombre, que había perdido todo el tono cordial que había tenido aquella mañana con él.

Harry asintió.

─¿Cómo leeré las cartas? ─preguntó de nuevo.

─No lo harás, aún. Tendrás que aprender a leer primero. La primera regla aquí es que tu correspondencia es privada. Solo la compartirás conmigo cuando elijas a quién quieres aceptar y yo lo negociaré.

─¿Quién me aconsejas?

Gellert arqueó las cejas.

─Dumbledore por supuesto, necesitas su dinero para mantenerte aquí, y yo también lo necesito. Por otro lado, alguien del Consejo de los Diez y personas cercanas al dux. Así tendrás fortuna y poder.

Harry asintió.

─Entonces necesito que me lo elijas tú.

─Pero… yo no puedo, tú no harás bien tu trabajo si te los impongo.

─Lo haré bien, porque tú me dirás cómo se hace ─respondió el joven. Miró al dueño de la casa─. No voy a volver a la miseria. No volveré jamás con mi familia. Nunca. Pídeme que ame a un anciano, a un inquisidor, al dux o al mismo diablo, porque sea lo que sea voy a hacerlo.

Gellert sonrió satisfecho. En ningún momento pensó en echar a Harry de allí, aunque no sirviera como prostituto. Nunca dejaría a nadie volver a la miseria de la que procedía Harry.

Pero era mejor que el joven no lo supiese.


	26. Chapter 25

**25**

 **.**

Gellert desataba las correas de las caderas de Harry.

─Te dolerá durante días ─le dijo.

─No puedo ponerme en pie ─respondió el joven.

─Las primeras veces es así. ─El hombre lo ayudó a incorporarse─. Lo siento.

Eljoven logró ponerse en pie, los dolores eran insoportables, el aparato ideado por Gellert para que aprendiera a permanecer erguido y firme y así no se encorvara parecía más de tortura. Jamás había oído hablar de aquello.

─Todas tus hermanos y hermanas lo hacen si es necesario y tú lograrás hacerlo tan bien como ellos ─lo animó─. Solo necesitas tiempo.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. En aquel momento le pareció imposible poder hacer jamás todo lo que le pedía Gellert.

─Vamos ─lo llamó el hombre desde una columna del jardín─. Hay que continuar.

Harry dio un par de pasos y se agarró a otra de las columnas. Gellert se situó a su lado para ayudarlo en el camino a la próxima lección.

─¿Has acabado las cartas que te mandé hacer? ─preguntó el hombre.

─Sí, las terminé anoche.

─Muy bien, avanzas rápido en la escritura. ─Sonrió.

Unos ancianos pasaron por su lado y saludaron a Gellert.

─Ellos fueron mis primeros compañeros ─le contó y Harry se vio obligado a girar su cabeza para contemplarlos con atención. Eran ancianos, ¿qué edad podría tener entonces Gellert?

─Son algo mayores que yo. ─El hombre parecía poder leer sus pensamientos─. Comencé demasiado joven.

Harry lo observó con atención mientras continuaban el camino. Sentía curiosidad por el pasado de aquel hombre tan intrigante, pero no quería ser indiscreto haciendo preguntas.

Gellert en ocasiones le había transmitido que le recordaba mucho a él mismo y por lo tanto podía adivinar una parte de su vida. Pero quería saber más. Más aún de lo que le enseñaba, aprender a través de sus experiencias, a través de su inteligencia, de su intuición. Gellert era el hombre más sorprendente que había conocido nunca.

─¿Qué edad tenías? ─le preguntó al fin. Gellert sonrió.

─Once años ─respondió y Harry arqueó las cejas─. Quedé huérfano de niño y alguien se hizo cargo de mí. No era el único huérfano de aquella casa, éramos doce, niños y niñas, hijos de mendigos o putas, huérfanos sin familia, sin nadie que pudiera hacer nada por nosotros, salvo un matrimonio que nos acogió en su casa y nos daba de comer.

Harry se detuvo a descansar junto a un banco, Gellert le dio permiso para sentarse.

Doce, la cabeza de Harry enlazó la cifra enseguida.

─Siempre éramos doce, si alguno moría era reemplazado por otro y así ─continuó el hombre─. Al principio no parecía ser un lugar desagradable, la calle era mucho peor, o los orfanatos. Pero al cumplir los diez u once años la vida nos cambiaba.

El hombre estaba en pie y Harry lo atendía sin distracción.

─No fue fácil ─continuó─. La primera noche que me sacaron de casa yo casi no entendía qué sucedía. Entonces llegó el primer hombre y habló con la familia, me llevaron a un lugar oscuro y… el resto lo imaginas.

Harry no sabía qué responder.

─Los primeros meses fueron los peores de mi vida, veía cómo mis hermanos enfermaban o morían a causa de aquel trabajo desagradable que nos obligaban a hacer, mientras que el matrimonio que nos acogió una vez ganaba dinero del que no veíamos nada. Al poco tiempo me escapé de aquel lugar, prometiéndoles a mis hermanos que regresaría a por ellos.

Harry abrió la boca, sus ojos brillaban, no esperaba que la historia de Gellert fuera tan sumamente triste.

─Mendigué por las calles, me alimentaba de comida podrida y todo eso que hacen los sin casa, hasta que comprendí que lo único que podía hacer si continuaba de aquel modo era morir. Y entonces hice lo único que me habían enseñado a hacer: con once años me prostituía en la misma calle en la que lo hacías tú.

El hombre le sonrió.

─Por eso Albus cuando te encontró te trajo a mí, sabía que no iba a negarme. Tú eras algo mayor que yo, pero la similitud de nuestra desgracia era evidente. Todos los que frecuentábamos el lugar teníamos una vida similar, parecida a la tuya: los padres muertos, los cuñados borrachos, los hermanos enfermos me son más que conocidos. Así que escogí a once compañeros, los más jóvenes y sanos, y los organicé. Enseguida acabamos con el resto de muchachos y mujeres que frecuentaban aquello y temí porque nos ocurriera una desgracia, así que les propuse un trato.

 _Aceptaron sin dudar: los doce hacíamos el trabajo con las mujeres y el resto se dedicaba a buscar comida, aprender el arte de coser ropa, maquillar o peinar mientras nosotros descansábamos. Pronto tuvimos dinero para comprar la primera casa en ruinas._

Gellert rio.

─Se nos inundaba con cada lluvia, la fuimos reparando hasta que quedó bien, pero pronto se nos hizo pequeña. Al ser los únicos putos de los suburbios tuvimos la oportunidad de adaptar los precios a nuestras necesidades y pronto descubrimos el Carnaval. Meses de experiencia fueron suficientes para comprobar cómo doce jovencitos bien vestidos podían sacar una gran fortuna a forasteros y reunir dinero suficiente para instalarnos en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de los canales.

Harry no daba crédito a las palabras de Gellert. Siempre había pensado que había sido un cortesano de un burdel que supo invertir su dinero, jamás que él levantó un imperio desde abajo. Ahora entendía el amor de Gellert por el prostíbulo.

─Ya tenía catorce años cuando nos fuimos de Caravaggio, pero aún no era el momento de recoger a mis hermanos. Tenía que preparar mi nueva casa, tenía algo en la mente, pero era muy difícil llevarlo a cabo, así que tenía que cambiar de plan. En Carnaval era fácil hacer dinero, el problema venía cuando los extranjeros se marchaban y solo quedaba la sociedad veneciana y demasiados burdeles.

»Comprendí que la única forma de hacer dinero era apuntando alto, pero no sabíamos ni siquiera leer, iba a ser difícil llegar hasta los ricos mercaderes. Un día me armé de valor, me puse mi mejor traje y me dirigí hacia el puerto.

»Allí conocí a Albus , que por aquel entonces comenzaba a hacer fortuna. Fue fácil conquistarlo, sin embargo Albus es demasiado inteligente para saber lo que alguien quiere de él, así que le conté lo que quería directamente. Le sorprendió que yo no buscara su dinero. Yo necesitaba a alguien que me educara y educara a mis hermanos, necesitaba terciopelo y cristal para decorar las paredes de mi casa y necesitaba atraer a clientes con dinero.

»Aquel día Albus me llevó hasta casa en góndola y prometió ayudarme. Fue cuando nació una de las amistades más profundas que he tenido en mi intensa vida. Albus fue mi primer cliente rico y gracias a él atraje a muchos otros.

»Poco a poco los doce de Gellert adquirieron fama. Yo trabajaba a diario y mientras el resto descansaba visitaba los muelles, descubría nuevos clientes, atraía a mercaderes, a nobles y a todo el que podía aportar algo a mi ambicioso sueño.

»Un mercader que venía de la India me transmitió ciertos conocimientos sexuales que se practicaban en países lejanos, un gran regalo que podía hacer que mi burdel marcara la diferencia si lograba mantenerlo en secreto. Un mercader que logré acaparar los escasos días que estuvo en Venecia, a sabiendas que jamás volvería por aquí y eso me garantizaba custodiar un valioso secreto. En cuanto puse sus conocimientos en práctica mi burdel se llenó como nunca y tuve que buscar una casa aún mayor.

─¿Este palacio? ─preguntó Harry. Gellert negó.

─Mi segundo prostíbulo no era más grande que el jardín de La Serenissima. En aquella pequeña Serenissima me gané muchos enemigos de prostíbulos cercanos e incluso de burdeles de aquí de San Marco. En cuanto los doce estuvimos preparados con aquellos secretos, nuestra fama se acrecentó y toda Venecia quiso visitarnos. Mi oportunidad para duplicar los precios de mis hermanos y triplicar el mío. Entonces, al fin, pude volver a por mis primeros hermanos. Algunos habían muerto y otras desconocidas ocupaban su lugar. Me los llevé a los doce, el matrimonio me insultó e incluso trataron de golpearme. Entonces les dije que mis clientes eran personas muy poderosas en Venecia y que podía hacer arder su casa y sus vidas si lo volvían a hacer. No era cierto del todo, yo no tenía poder alguno para llevarlo a cabo, pero aquella acción me recordó que el dinero no era suficiente para montar mi imperio. Así que comencé a frecuentar el Consejo de los Diez.

Rio.

─Un día en el puerto conocí a un trabajador de acento extranjero y gran atractivo, con vestimenta humilde pero de gran inteligencia y conocimiento, y me llamó la atención. Lo invité al burdel y apareció una noche. En un principio no buscaba placer, sino compañía. Mis hermanos comenzaron a recriminarme que cómo podía desatender a distinguidos clientes y dedicar toda mi atención a un portuario sin dinero que ni siquiera podía pagarse una puta. Pero aquel portuario me atraía más que ningún otro cliente y mi intuición me decía que había algo más en él que no mostraba.

»Un tiempo después, y ya siendo cliente habitual mío, me confesó la verdad. Volvía a su país, Rusia. Llevaba meses recorriendo varios países, aprendiendo el arte naval trabajando como portuario. Quería aprender a construir barcos fuertes para su imperio. Y me confesó su verdadero nombre, Pedro, zar de Rusia, apodado Pedro el Grande con posterioridad.

»Pedro me enviaba tanto dinero, telas, joyas y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, que enseguida pude comprar este palacio, para envidia de mis enemigos, y al fin no escatimar para construir lo que había soñado durante años.

»Esta es la historia de La Serenissima.

Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

─¿Y Albus? ─Gellert rio a carcajadas con la pregunta.

─Albus me pretendió durante años, y no solo como cliente, desde el primer momento supe que lo haría en otro ámbito. Dumbledore es una de las personas que yo más quiero en este mundo, pero le dejé claro cuál era mi vida y qué es lo que esperaba de ella. En mis planes nunca entró una familia.

Gellert miró hacia un lado, un joven acababa de llegar al jardín. Harry lo contempló, era la primera vez que lo veía por allí.

─Sube ─le ordenó Gellert─. Ahora vamos nosotros.

El joven entró nervioso en la casa.

─Hay que seguir ─dijo el hombre y ayudó a Harry a levantarse─. Lo siento mucho, pero debes de pasar por todo esto.

* * *

 **N.T.** : A partir de ahora espero retomar algunos trabajos olvidados. Esperen oír de mí pronto.


	27. Chapter 26

**26**

.

Menos de cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Harry había llegado a La Serenissima. Rosmerta, una de las antiguas prostitutas, acababa de peinar el cabello de Harry. El joven miraba de reojo el traje gris que llevaría aquella noche y que Dita ya había preparado para su estreno. Dumbledore había enviado preciosas telas para él.

Pero aún no era ni mediodía, Gellert quería dar un paseo en góndola y deseaba que Harry le acompañara junto con los once chicos.

Gellert estaba nervioso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él como para conocerlo en profundidad. Aquella noche iban a dar una gran fiesta en La Serenissima para su presentación. Sin embargo, Gellert no quería que todo se limitara a lo más selecto y ansiaba que toda Venecia pudiera verla.

Harry había elegido para su primer paseo en góndola un traje de encaje blanco con bordados en rosa. Rosmerta le decoró el lóbulo de la oreja derecha con un arete en forma de una pequeña rosa a juego con el vestido.

─Se nos hace tarde ─decía empujando a las chicas para que salieran.

Harry se incorporó de su silla, Rosmerta había acabado. Se miró lo que pudo su aspecto. Dita había logrado arreglar su pelo sin necesidad de cortarlo, aunque durante semanas tuvo que dormir con la cabeza empapada de aceites. Pero había merecido la pena toda aquella incomodidad. Ya no reconocía ni su propia imagen en el espejo, había rellenado la fina piel y eso le había cambiado por completo la cara y el cuerpo. En las últimas semanas, cuando Dita le probó los trajes y Rosmerta comenzó a ensayar los diferentes peinados, ya no se veía distinto a sus hermanos.

Salió al pasillo, Neville estaba junto a la puerta. Llegó a la calle al fin y tomó aire. Pasó junto al joven sin mirarlo y se colocó al lado de Gellert. Las últimas muchachas subían a la góndola.

─¿Les gustaré? ─preguntó y Gellert sonrió con orgullo.

─Mañana, todo el mundo hablará de mi nueva obra ─le dijo echándole algunos mechones de pelo lejos de sus ojos─. La mejor de mis obras.

Gellert subió a la góndola y Harry lo hizo tras él, no se sentó a un lado como los demás, sino en el centro junto a Gellert.

─Colócate bien ─le ordenó el hombre─, y abre la sombrilla.

Harry obedeció. A él no le molestaba el sol en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Le encantaba. Pero Gellert estaba obsesionado por las pecas que provocaba exponerse al sol sin sombrilla. La sombrilla de encaje no cumplía mucho su función y tuvo que inclinarla para que no le quitara la visión de tan maravillosa imagen. La góndola comenzó a desplazarse con lentitud a través la laguna. La sensación del leve mareo desapareció pasados unos minutos.

Gellert le mostraba los edificios y las casas y le indicaba los nombres de quienes vivían en cada lugar, nombres que Harry memorizaba

Ahora sabía leer y escribir, tenía nociones de historia, geografía y conocía los secretos de la política de la República.

La góndola pasaba bajo los puentes, donde algunos curiosos detenían el paso para mirarlos. Pero Harry estaba enseñado para no reparar en nada más que en las palabras de Gellert, que a medida que avanzaban le enseñaba lo que parecía una ciudad desconocida.

─No es la Venecia que conozco ─dijo Harry.

─Tú tampoco eres el Harry que conocía Venecia. ─Rio Gellert. Harry sonrió.

─¿Estás nervioso? ─preguntó el hombre.

Harry miró hacia un lado de la laguna. La góndola de La Serenissima solía causar mucha expectación a su paso.

─Claro que lo estoy ─suspiró─. ¿Pero qué hago llegado ya el momento?

─No voy a mentirte, yo también estoy nervioso. ¡Mira!

Gellert señaló a un grupo de jóvenes agolpados en uno de los puentes.

─Tu nombre se está haciendo conocido. ─Rio─. Hemos despertado algo que suele funcionar bien en una ciudad llena de vanidad como esta. Curiosidad, señorito Potter.

Harry sonrió, mientras modificó la inclinación de su sombrilla para que los jóvenes no pudieran ver su rostro al pasar bajo el puente.

─Tú y el demonio de Venecia sois el tema preferido en los salones de juego.

─Anoche mató otra vez ─dijo Harry pensativo.

─Lleva cinco asesinatos esta semana ─respondió Gellert─. Anoche el inquisidor Black me dijo que comienzan a pensar que no sea solo un Diávolo, que nuevos asesinos hayan salido a buscar la gloria y llevarse sus méritos.

─¿Méritos? Matar no es…

─No para ti, pero hay quien necesita buscar el poder de alguna forma. Y, sin ninguna duda, Diávolo se está haciendo un hueco en el poder de la República.

Harry bajó la vista. Él había estado cerca de él y como ya hacía tiempo de aquella pesadilla podía verlo de otro modo.

Durante un tiempo podía recordar el pánico vivido, pero semanas después fue capaz de dividir el miedo. No fue Diávolo sino aquellas cinco mujeres las que lo golpearon y ellas eran los demonios con los que a veces soñaba.

El paseo se le hizo corto. Llevaba más de tres meses encerrado en La Serenissima y aunque era un palacete amplio se sentía enjaulado. Al fin había recuperado la libertad.

Bajó de la góndola antes que Gellert y volver a poner pie en tierra le provocó un leve mareo, una rara sensación de seguir el vaivén del agua aunque caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa. Entró y miró en la cocina, tenía hambre, pero la comida no estaba lista. Pidió a Dita que se la subiera a la habitación antes de salir.

En su escritorio había numerosas cartas y se dispuso a leerlas mientras esperaba la comida.

Iba más o menos por la mitad cuando Dita entró con un plato de sopa y una taza que colocó junto a Harry y se marchó sin interrumpirlo.

.

.

.

Al principio me gustaba recibir cartas, pero ya me empieza a aburrir y eso que Albus siempre dice que son pocas. Hoy no me apetece leerlas, estoy demasiado nervioso por lo de esta noche. Dita ha hecho bien en traerme este brebaje de hierbas, su sabor es horrible pero me hace dormir durante horas, y hoy lo necesito.

He aprendido con Gellert a pasos acelerados. Estaba deseando que llegara este día y al fin liberarme de la presión que me ahoga. No quiero volver a casa, ni hoy ni nunca. Preferiría morir que hacerlo.

Otra carta más que parece escrita por la misma persona. Los hombres que me escriben son poco originales, todos dicen lo mismo y de la misma manera. Gellert me ha enseñado a intuir el carácter de un hombre por su forma de escribir o de decir las cosas. Y según intuyo, ninguno de estos va a gustarme lo más mínimo.

Esta noche voy a conocer a todos los clientes de La Serenissima. Gellert ha preparado una gran fiesta y ha invitado a todos los hombres de Venecia que puedan pagarme. Aunque él y yo ya sabemos los clientes en los que vamos a trabajar. Durante estos meses ha habido pujas respecto a mí y algunos como Draco Malfoy, que no podrá estar hoy, ya tienen su día reservado.

Me ha apenado que no estuviera, tenía ganas de conocerlo de cerca, es uno de mis clientes más atractivos, por no decir el que más. Gellert no ha elegido clientes que puedan gustarme, sino que puedan convenirme.

De todos modos, esta noche conoceré a todos, tanto a los elegidos como a los que no. A los que me atraen por su fortuna y poder, como a los que lo hacen por su simple sonrisa.

Gellert me ha advertido que jamás me enamore de ninguno de ellos ni me ilusione con sus palabras. Dudo que si el amor llega haya alguna forma de evadirlo, pero él dice que solo piense en la imagen que recuerdo del día en que llegué y todo lo demás se convertirá en humo.

Con Neville ha funcionado, ha sido demasiado fácil echarlo a un lado. Gellert sabe que él me mira diferente a como lo hace con las demás y en un principio temió que yo le correspondiera. Y quizás lo hubiese hecho en otro lugar, en otra situación. Pero yo soy lo que soy, no tengo otra opción que pasar de largo, porque a partir de esta noche cada fragmento de mí puede comprarse y él no puede pagarlo.

Gellert ha acabado la primera parte de su trabajo conmigo y creo que tengo claro lo principal. Ahora sé cómo tratar a cada hombre que ponga un pie en La Serenissima. Llevaba razón cuando me dijo que ser prostituto aquí es diferente.

Estoy tan acostumbrado a observarlos en la distancia que me va a parecer extraño verlos cara a cara. Algo que me produce gran interés, así como sus reacciones respecto a mí y las de mis propios compañeros. Esta noche tendrán un competidor más.

De esto último sí que me ha advertido Gellert, ya que los motivos de disputa no suelen ser las grandes fortunas, sino los escasos jóvenes apuestos que visitan La Serenissima.

Ninguno de ellos está en mi lista de momento, salvo Draco Malfoy. Así que no espero grandes enfados por parte de mis hermanos. Gellert me ha dicho que trate con ellos lo menos posible de momento, no son nuestro objetivo y pueden ahuyentar a los que de verdad queremos atraer y enfadar al resto de chicos, en especial las chicas, algo que no conviene ni al negocio ni a mí. Así que a pesar de lo que me agradará conocer de cerca a Severus, a Sirius, a Viktor Krum o al conde Riddle, no podré recrearme en ellos más de lo necesario y quedará en mí la curiosidad de averiguar si todo lo que se dice sobre ellos es cierto.

Miro mi traje de esta noche, ya está preparado. Es una preciosidad. Ayudé a Anita a diseñarlo. Es una de las mejores costureras de Gellert. Elegí una tela que tiene el color rojo de los rubíes de Gellert y creo que no hace mucho recibí un collar de rubíes de ese mismo color.

Me pongo junto al traje y me contemplo en el espejo. Realmente no parezco el mismo joven que llegó sucio y harapiento a La Serenissima. Ni siquiera mi propia tía me reconocería. En estos meses he enviado a Neville a visitar a mi familia, saber que están bien y llevarles dinero es lo único que quiero. Aún no estoy preparado para volver por allí, ni siquiera de visita.

Destapo la cama y me tumbo. Hace semanas que quien quiera que fuera que me enviaba rosas ha dejado de hacerlo. Solo recibo cartas, joyas a veces y ramos de flores a menudo.

Pero ninguna de esas flores tiene el aroma de las enormes rosas rojas.

Miro las cartas, aún me quedan muchas sin abrir, pero ya lo haré mañana. Las hierbas hacen su función y cada momento que pasa me siento más mareado. Estoy entrando en ese punto entre el sueño y la vigilia que tanto me gusta, donde nada duele y nada temo. No tardaré en dormir.

.

.

.

─Pensar que la noche se acercaba intensificaba mis ganas de matar. Lo medité durante toda la tarde y al final decidí esperar.

Se había aumentado la vigilancia y cada vez corría más el riesgo de que me atraparan.

Estaba nervioso, pero no por él, sino por mí. Harry me hacía descubrir aspectos de Diávolo que desconocía que existieran y eso me daba miedo.

* * *

 **NOTA** : He vuelto a las andadas, con las pilas repuestas de larga duración. Este es el año decisivo, lectores. Gracias por haberme esperado a mí y a Diávolo.


	28. Chapter 27

**27**

.

Lo dejaron solo en su habitación. Ya estaba vestido y peinado. Se miró en el espejo y se reconoció hermoso, más de lo que esperaba ver algún día. El traje era realmente precioso, el rojo le encantaba, lo eligió así por lo que le gustó el vestido de Lavender la primera vez que vio el salón de La Serenissima.

Llamaron a la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla. Era Albus Dumbledore, Harry subió la cabeza para mirarlo. Traía una caja de terciopelo negra en las manos.

─Bellísimo, Harry ─le dijo en cuanto lo vio y sin demorarse le entregó la caja. Harry la abrió con curiosidad.

─Sé lo importante que es esta noche para ti ─continuó él─. Quiero que tengas algo que no tiene ningún cortesano en Venecia.

Hundidos en el terciopelo negro había cinco corazones de cristal, cuatro pequeños, uno en cada esquina, y uno mucho más grande en el centro. En un principio el joven pensó que eran colgantes o algún tipo de joya. Pero no, eran solo corazones de redondeadas formas, de un cristal que desprendía destellos plateados.

─Son preciosos ─dijo el joven─. ¿Qué son?

─Son fragmentos del corazón de Harry ─le explicó Dumbledore─. Sé que Gellert os pide que hagáis una lista de nombres. Tú tendrás otra muy distinta. Los regalarás a quien tú desees y te apuesto que el que lo reciba lo mostrará con orgullo.

Harry sonrió. La idea de Dumbledore había sido más que buena y dudaba si Gellert estaría de acuerdo, pero sin ninguna duda él los utilizaría. Se apresuró a coger el corazón más grande y a entregárselo a Dumbledore dándole las gracias por el regalo, pero le apartó la mano.

─No, por favor ─se excusó─. No quiero que te obligues a hacerlo tan solo por gratitud. No lo hice para eso. Los usarás con sinceridad, tan solo prométeme eso.

Harry asintió y volvió a colocar el corazón en la caja. Dumbledore sonrió.

─Mañana todo el mundo hablará de ellos, Gellert se encargará de eso ─dijo el hombre anciano y el chico rio.

─¿Me acompañas hasta abajo? ─pidió el chico.

─Sé que solo puedo hacerlo hasta que entres en el salón, si con eso te conformas.

Él continuó.

─Quiero que estés tranquilo ─le iba diciendo─. No tengo dudas de que si Gellert ha pensado que estás preparado es que efectivamente lo estás. Por mucho que necesite el dinero, no se arriesgaría a apresurarse. Confía en ti y recuerda todos sus consejos. No fallarás.

Harry suspiró.

─¿Ya están todos abajo? ─preguntó.

─Sí, hace poco ha llegado el dux y los hermanos Weasley, suelen ser los últimos siempre.

Ambos rieron, pero Harry enseguida se tornó serio otra vez.

─Tranquilo, aunque el mismo Diávolo te esperara abajo, no será peor de lo que te esperará en el interior de La Serenissima a partir de ahora.

Dumbledore miró al resto de los muchachos, que estaban colocados seis a un lado de la puerta y otras cinco al otro. Harry se situó tras la quinta chica del lado derecho.

─Te espero al otro lado ─le dijo De hizo una reverencia al grupo.

Harry tomó aire. Ahora, en cuanto se abriera la puerta, tendría que bajar quince escalones enmoquetados de rojo, sin caerse, a la par de sus hermanas y hermanos de profesión y hogar.

Su respiración se aceleró y, bajo el apretado traje, algo en su estómago se removió. Por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse entre nervios y temor.

.

.

.

Gellert no ha invertido su tiempo en mí para que yo ande con lloriqueos infantiles.

Dumbledore ya se ha marchado y quedarme a solas con los que llamo con falsedad mis hermanos me incomoda. No son mis hermanas y hermanos, y están muy lejos de serlo. No soy querida en La Serenissima. Los celos y la envidia han inundado a cada una estas prostitutas tal y como Gellert predijo. Él se volcó en mí de un modo que según Dita nunca había hecho con ningún otro en la historia de este prostíbulo. La razón: quizás mi origen y la similitud de mi vida con la suya propia tengan un gran peso; la otra, la fortuna que Dumbledore invierte en esta casa palacio desde que yo llegué.

Miro la nuca de Colin que va delante de mí, mientras espero que la puerta se abra al fin.

Tengo a la hermosa belleza asiática Cho a mi lado, con un traje del color de las rosas que encontraba los primeros días en mi dormitorio. No me engaña la impecable imagen de las dos jóvenes, son dos gárgolas demoniacas que me querrían ver fuera de esta fila. Apenas les dirijo la palabra a mis compañeros, Gellert prefiere mantenerme apartado de ellos mientras que dure mi buena suerte.

Cho me mira con interés, sé que quiere decirme algo y está esperando a que gire mi cabeza hacia ella para hablar, pero yo continúo con mi mirada fija en la nuca de Colin y en el broche de su ostentoso collar.

─Harry. ─Sabe que no pensaba mirarla y aun así me habla─. No sé quiénes estarán en tu lista, ni quiénes serán los imbéciles que estén dispuestos a pagar lo que no vales, pero aléjate de Severus y de Tom.

Aquellos nombres me hicieron comprender que hablaba en su nombre y en el de Zacharias.

Noto cómo mira a Lavender, la más hermosa de las once, con su pelo rubio casi oro. Lavender conocía la consecuencia de no seguir las advertencias de Cho y Zacarias cuando pretendió al atractivo hijo del dux y al embaucador conde Riddle. Yo aún no estaba en La Serenissima cuando aquello ocurrió, pero Gellert me ha puesto al tanto. No es una amenaza para mí, ninguno de ellos está en mi lista aunque me hubiese encantado, pero Gellert ha dispuesto a otros en primer plano como clientes principales, dejando al resto como esporádicos, simples personajes secundarios de la obra de teatro en que, en cuanto se abra la puerta, se convertirá mi vida. Pura falsedad, entusiasmo fingido y verdaderos sentimientos disimulados, casi desvanecidos.

Ambos no están en la lista, así que las palabras de Cho no me producen temor alguno. Sonrío y noto cómo se estremece, casi siento su mirada llena de ira clavarse en mí. El resto de chicas de delante se han dado cuenta y están expectantes por oír mi respuesta. No era algo nuevo que una de las once discutiera con Cho o con Colin por culpa de los clientes, ya fuera por los más ricos o por los más atrayentes. Pero yo soy el nuevo y eso despierta curiosidad. Pero Gellert, quizás por su debilidad hacia su última obra, me ha enseñado muy bien las reglas del juego.

─No es un rumor que ambos están comprometidos con las hermanas Black ─le respondo sin dejar de mirar el broche del collar de Colin, y tras este noto su cuello girarse─. Un compromiso y una ceremonia significan muchas horas fuera de La Serenissima, no me interesan.

Sonrío mientras soporto sus miradas. Se oyen risas desde el principio de la fila. Van a responderme llenas de ira, pero la puerta se abre y se colocan.

Bajan lentamente las primeras. Coloco mis manos en la barandilla, el ancho pasamanos de madera que me ayudará a no caer. Me detengo y levanto la vista. Todo el salón está lleno de hombres, noto sus miradas curiosas. Entre tanto traje oscuro diviso a Gellert, que sonríe orgulloso.

Cho se adelanta a mí y ni siquiera me espera. Tendríamos que bajar a la vez, pero ella no hace nada por ayudarme, así que decido aguardar a que todas estén abajo.

Miro a Gellert y sonrío, en este momento necesito su apoyo más que el de nadie. Sabe lo que siento ahora mismo, sabe lo que esto significa para mí.

Empiezo a ser consciente de lo que voy a vivir en los próximos instantes. Esos hombres que he observado durante meses, que he estudiado con Gellert, ahora se harán reales delante de mí.

Bajo las escaleras. Al fin consigo ver a Dumbledore y le sonrío. Él ha pagado una fortuna por esta noche. Gellert dice que es una suerte que sea él y no otro, y que pronto conoceré el porqué, la parte más oscura y desagradable de este trabajo, aunque sea en un lujoso palacio. Pero no es momento de pensar en ello, tengo que parecer feliz.

Estoy a punto de llegar abajo, nadie se ha movido de su lugar salvo Gellert, que se ha colocado a los pies de la escalera.

.

.

.

─Podría estar horas describiendo la imagen de Harry mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras y todo lo que yo sentí mientras lo hacía. Ya no quedaba nada del escuálido joven sucio que encontré en la penumbra. Sí es importante que sepas que el que otros hombres lo miraran de la misma forma que yo me llenaba de ira. Los hubiese matado a todos, pero era difícil matar con Harry delante.

Él sonreía mientras recorría con su mirada todo el salón y todos permanecíamos inmóviles como imbéciles, esperando a que reparara en alguno de nosotros y nos regalara una sonrisa. No reparó en mí, pero no me importó. Después de mucho meditarlo, lo único que podía hacer desaparecer de mi cabeza la idea de matar a cada hombre que la pretendiera, era conformarme con tenerlo cerca. No buscaba que se enamorara de mí, yo soy un ser condenado y él un ángel. Tenerlo cerca, lo único a lo que podía aspirar como hombre y como asesino. Y su belleza era más que suficiente como para que mereciera la pena. Sí, los otros once eran hermosos también, y no voy a engañarte, quizás aún más bellos que mi ángel. Pero Harry tenía algo que no tenía nadie más y que hizo que todos los hombres y un Diávolo aquella noche cayeran a sus pies.


	29. Chapter 28

**28**

 **.**

Dumbledore se ha apartado, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo poco que le gusta llamar la atención. Es Gellert el que se ha colocado a mi lado y yo espero que sea él el que, uno por uno, me presente a cada uno de los clientes de La Serenissima.

Gellert me agarra la muñeca y me coloca frente a un hombre de mediana edad. Ofrece al dux el derecho de ser el primero, tal y como esperaba. Nunca he visto a Tobías Snape fuera de La Serenissima, seguramente con su uniforme de gala impondrá más. Allí dentro tan solo era un cliente más, de pelo cano, aunque para su edad se conservaba físicamente bien. De joven quizás fuera tan atractivo como ahora lo es su hijo, aunque Gellert dice que el carácter del padre es mucho mejor, un hombre de gran conocimiento y sensibilidad. Es escritor de poesía y Gellert me ha hecho leer todas sus obras, como las de algunos otros de mis futuros clientes que también escriben.

El dux me agarra por el hombro y me empuja con suavidad para que mire tras él. Su hermoso hijo está detrás y al parecer el dux tiene más interés en que yo me fije en el joven que en él mismo, algo que Gellert ya me advirtió.

Severus, con esa sonrisa que a corta distancia es aún más impresionante, se acerca a mí. Lleva un traje de brocado verde claro con brillo dorado. Me sonríe, me halaga y con seguridad piensa que acabo de quedarme prendado de él. Es un engreído, piensa que todas las mujeres y los hombres de Venecia estarían dispuestos a casarse con él y lleva razón.

Gellert apenas me da tiempo para hacer comentarios y me lleva al siguiente grupo, el de los mercaderes. Draco Malfoy está a un lado y me sorprendo porque Gellert me dijo que estaba de viaje. Enseguida me besa en la mejilla, es la primera vez que me ve, pero ya ha pagado por mí y Gellert lo aceptó, con lo cual quiere demostrar que tiene más derecho que el resto sobre mí. Pero ese derecho lo tendrá todo el que pague lo que valgo o lo que no. Junto a él están George y Fred Weasley, mercaderes de tela. Todos los trajes que se cosen en casa son con tela que ellos proporcionan, bien como regalo, bien porque el resto de clientes les pagan para que nos sirvan. Hace tiempo que ellos ya no andan por aquí, sino en La Odissea, pero hoy han decidido venir. Sonrío lo mejor que puedo y sigo a Gellert hacia otro grupo.

Heraldo Toldi, signoria de Venecia, un hombre rico por herencia y de gran poder en la República, de baja estatura y prominente barriga, acompaña a Bruno y a Luigi Comminetti. Luigi es muy alto y delgado, con una afilada nariz. Me sonríe, pero aún más lo hace su sobrino, menos acostumbrado a andar con mujeres. Bruno es atractivo, tanto como Marco. Es tímido o eso parece, le cuesta mantenerme la mirada. Lucrezia apenas me da tiempo y vuelve a acercarme a otras personas.

El conde Rodolphus Lestrange, conozco su historia, y de cerca no es tan atractivo como me lo parecía desde el mirador. Quizás mi idea errónea de su atractivo lo había hecho mi propia imaginación. Hacía solo un par de años que se había casado con Anna Girò, la hermosa prima donna del viejo de Vivaldi, y según dicen también su amante, aunque Gellert discrepa. El conde y el matrimonio la hicieron retirarse de la música, una verdadera pena. Seguro que la prima donna tuvo pretendientes mejores, aunque quizás no tan ricos.

Lo acompaña el conde Oliver Wood, es escritor y me gusta lo que escribe, en cuanto tenga tiempo se lo diré. Es joven, apenas lo he visto por aquí, no es muy asiduo de La Serenissima. Le sonrío y noto cómo Gellert me empuja con suavidad. Oliver era enemigo de otros dos escritores clientes del negocio y no se me permite decantarme por ninguno de ellos. Intuyo que los artistas me van a traer de cabeza, al menos si son tan guapos como este.

Por último, junto a ellos está el conde Tom Riddle, de quien Zacarias, mi hermano puto, y muchas otras más están perdidamente enamoradas. Tenía interés en verlo de cerca, porque con sus largas ondas negras era difícil apreciar su cara desde el mirador. Tom definitivamente poseía un atractivo mayor a Sirius, a Oliver, a Severus, y con seguridad a Viktor; su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos oscuros y su rostro de mandíbula fuerte le conferían un aspecto de absoluto misterio. Es el mejor amigo del hijo del dux y pronto serán familia, ya que en breve se prometerán a las hermanas Black.

Paso al siguiente grupo. Viktor Krum es inconfundible: con traje celeste y pelo recogido en una cola hacía honor a su impecable fama. No culpo a la esposa de Albus por rendirse ante tal hombre, su imagen, sumado a lo que se cuenta de él, lo hacen atrayente sin ninguna duda. Aunque para mí es diferente, porque la mayoría de cosas que se dicen de él las aprendió en La Serenissima, y yo de La Serenissima lo sé todo. Lo acompañan Cornelius Fudge y Pietro Chiari, escritores enfrentados al conde Wood. Fudge debe de tener la edad del dux y de Gellert, unos cincuenta años, pero Chiari es más joven, solo algo mayor que su guapo enemigo el conde Wood. Creo que todo esto va a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.

No he conocido a todos los clientes aún, queda mucha noche por delante, hasta que llegue la hora de subir con Albus a las lujosas habitaciones de La Serenissima, las que están justo encima del gran salón. Tengo sed, mi padre adoptivo solo me permite beber agua, aunque después de haber probado los licores que se suelen servir en La Serenissima, la prefiero.

Me dirijo hacia una barra y tras ella veo a Neville, ataviado de forma elegante con uniforme del personal de servicio. Le sonrío, pero él no me devuelve la sonrisa. Gellert no le permite ningún acercamiento hacia nosotros en público. Le pido agua y me hace una reverencia, es la primera vez que lo hace y me entra la risa. Está serio y, como casi siempre, intenta no mirarme. Me pone una copa de agua manteniendo la vista baja. Le doy las gracias y me giro hacia el salón.

Suena música y algunos clientes han sacado a bailar a algunas de las muchachas. Aún no sé bailar tan bien como ellas, espero que nadie me invite a bailar hoy. Busco a Dumbledore, pero no lo veo. Los hombres no dejan de observarme. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esta sensación. Gellert dice que cuando comience el Carnaval y nos inviten a las fiestas, toda Venecia me mirará y es algo muy incómodo.

Echo un vistazo al salón y entiendo cuál es el problema de La Serenissima: hay demasiados hombres y solo doce putas. Problema que solventa La Odissea con creces. Pero Gellert insiste en que no es tan fácil encontrar muchachas dignas de trabajar aquí y que es muy costoso mantenerlos al nivel que él lo hace.

Ahora sé cómo funciona el negocio, si Gellert no hubiese decidido proteger aquí a todas los prostitutos que se retiran o que vuelven después de haber sido abandonados por sus clientes, podría mantener más prostitutos. Pero Gellert es de hierro por fuera y de algodón por dentro. He entendido que no solo trabajo por mí, por salir de mi vida pasada, lo hago por todo el legado que esta hombre pone en manos de quien entra a trabajar aquí. Tengo una familia propia que cuidar y una nueva familia que contribuye en todo esto. Cocineras, costureras, nanas que cuidan de los numerosos niños que viven en la otra parte del palacio, y personas que están al servicio de Gellert, que alguna vez produjeron dinero para el negocio, pero que cayeron en la ruina. Buenas personas que no merecen mendigar por la calle, criaturas de la edad de mis sobrinos que no quisiera ver pasando necesidad.

Me vuelvo hacia Neville, que por un momento había levantado la cabeza, sin embargo la baja enseguida. Suelto la copa y vuelvo con Gellert.

.

.

.

─Una de mis desgracias en esta vida es ser poseedor de una curiosidad continua y Harry la hacía crecer por momentos dentro de mí. Curiosidad por saber qué pasaba en aquel momento por su cabeza, mientras conocía uno por uno a los que serían sus clientes. Y qué pensó cuando me vio.

Él era capaz de hacer desaparecer el infierno y que, durante un instante, un demonio pisara el cielo. Aquello apenas acababa de comenzar y presentía que poco a poco terminaría volviéndome loco. Su forma de sonreír, su voz, sus movimientos. Todo el tiempo que perdí preparándome para ese momento, había sido en vano. Harry era mucho más de lo que en un principio había pensado y me conquistaba con rapidez.

Entonces tuve la completa seguridad de que mi vida daría un giro y que nada volvería a ser como antes. Que en cualquier arrebato me atraparían y me ahogarían en la laguna bajo el puente del Rialto.

El tiempo pasó y yo conté las horas para salir de allí y evadirme de la única forma que conozco.

Tú ya imaginas lo que hice después de aquello. Lo necesitaba con desesperación aquella noche. Era la única forma de sentirme diferente, un ser superior a todos los imbéciles que lo rodeaban. Ellos tan solo eran hombres. Yo era un Diávolo.

* * *

Nota: Muchas gracias por leer. Volveré pronto con más.


End file.
